


Phoenix Dreams of Blue, Yellow, Black, Green, Red and Teal

by ButterfliesAndBootyshorts



Category: Free!
Genre: Anti-Kisumi, Detailed Mpreg, Lemons, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Rin, Smut, Three off screen minor character deaths, mentions of makoharu / reigisa, smex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesAndBootyshorts/pseuds/ButterfliesAndBootyshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a Phoenix, dreams can die. Like a Phoenix, they can be re-born to be even more beautiful and wonderful than before.<br/>Rin's lifelong dream of being accepted for the Olympics comes true but what happens when his chance of competing is put in jeopardy by a very unexpected occurence... Basically Sousuke gets him pregnant!</p><p>Pregnancy or Olympics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry I'm new to AO3, still getting used to it so I just copy and pasted my story from FanFiction which I usually use. So I apologise in advance for a lack of notes, I also noticed through C&P it eliminated spaces so please bare with me until I correct it, anything you want to know please just comment)

Chapter 1  
Such a bitter-sweet moment for the shark. Here he sat at his very own appointed seat at the familiar dinner table that had always been filled with delicious and yummy home-made meals for him; welcoming him as if he was family. No to Lori and Russell, Rin Matsuoka was family. They was unable to have children of their own so when the opportunity arose to be home-stay parents to a little Japanese boy while he attended one of Australia's leading swimming schools to help on his way of achieving his and his deceased father's dream – hoisting Olympic Gold, they happily jumped at the chance. Lori and Russell had prepared in advance for his stay, they had learnt the basic understanding of the Japanese language, Japanese food and customs, the best ways on how to help calm and settle a lonely scared little boy a million miles away from home etc but neither had prepared to fall so deeply in love with him as they had. The moment their eyes feel on maroon-haired little cutie kicking his feet against a railing at the airport while he waited to be picked-up, they could tell he was someone special and by the time his training had finished he was their son – plain and simple. He had returned a few times, his last trip was at the age of 17 when he brought his best friend Haru along too.. This time though would probably be the last for a very, very long time but at the same time it was for an extremely happy reason...  
The now 20 year old swimmer had been living back in Australia ever since graduating high school to continue his training to be Olympic standard, last week all the blood, sweat and tears finally paid off! The Olympic committee scouts had been paying frequent visits to Rin's swimming academy but on their last visit is when they took him (and only him) and his coach aside to deliver the news that he had fought all his life to hear – he had been accepted! However a much more detailed conversation explaining the full bases of what was needed revealed that this was only the first of many hurdles he had to overcome if he was to ever stand on that middle platform to a cheering, rapturous crowd; these 'hurdles' basically comprised of numerous time-trials he would need to win in record time if he had any chance of progressing to the next step, all this though was purely academic as there was an obvious giant dilemma glaring him in the face that red-haired shark would have to tackle head on. A decision that on the surface Rin knew that he would have to think over but deep down his heart had already made the choice – the swimming prodigy had been offered the chance to enter for Australia or for his native Japan, he felt he owed the land Down Under a debt for letting him study there to achieve his dream and to Lori and Russell too for accepting him into their home, it's why he felt so guilty when he knew instantly his heart and home is Japan: hence the reason for his second family's mini-banquet they had laid on for him – his congratulations and goodbye meal.  
"Dig in Rin, please feel free to start," indicated Lori, the sweet blonde lady who sat opposite him, pouring him some soda while indicating to all the food (which happened to be all of Rin's favourite nibbles and snacks) that covered their mahogany dining table.  
"Thank you, Lori but should I wait for Russell and -," began Rin in his still broken English accent. Lori waved and smiled as she passed the full glass to him complete with ice and straw.  
"I'm sure neither of them would mind at all if we began, plus we don't want to let it get cold! All my hard work for you Rin, try a chicken wing at least," the blonde motherly figure urged as she took one herself so the shark shrugged and reached for the largest one from the centre of the tray which he carelessly tossed onto the plate set out in front of him. The healthy Greek salad with dressing and feta looked tempting next, even with a treat like this Rin tried to remember his greens in his diet to help keep his perfect physique.  
"Uh, Lori. There's no salad sticks," stated Rin after a quick scan and rummage of all the utensils set out.  
"Salad TONGS," she corrected, laughing at Rin's innocent language mistake as she ventured into the adjoining kitchenette. The blue ceramic striped jar, decorated with painted yellow sunflowers, which contained all the recently washed cutlery and cooking utensils stood above the sink on the window sill which looked out onto their front yard, as Lori searched in the said container for the forgotten tongs among the forks and potato masher, her attention was drawn to what was caught in her peripheral vision... a red car pulling up into the driveway,  
"Oh Rin! They're home! Please excuse me for a moment, I must speak with Russell quickly" she announced, passing him the specially formed spoon and fork made for salad as she hurried out the front door.  
Piling his plate high, cramming his mouth full, Rin's feasting was cut short as suddenly without any warning his head was jerked all the way back, before he had a chance to even protest (though he never would) a large pair of moist pink lips roughly placed themselves on his whilst two strong arm wrapped firmly around his chest. The two lips smacked together in perfect unison before the more dominant tongue forced itself passed Rin's custom shark teeth to which he had filed down to points to add to his 'shark' persona, and into his filled mouth of uneaten food. The skilled tongue stole the food and swallowed, Rin returned the favour by reaching out for the chopsticks which accompanied the platter of spicy sushi, giggling in the still joined kiss, he rammed them up his assailant's nostrils causing the kiss-thief to let out a little cry, pull back, take one more kiss before sitting himself down right by Rin's side at the table, one hand reaching to fill his own plate, the other glued to his husband's inner thigh.  
"You steal everything of mine," Rin pouted jokingly to the love of his life.  
"Including your heart and virginity," smirked back the 6"1 hunk who was the epitome of 'tall, dark and handsome' with the chiselled physique of a Greek god, look up the definition of the word 'perfection' in the dictionary and you would see Rin's husband, Sousuke Yamazaki's picture there. With just one from those deep brooding teal coloured eyes he could make all the girl's swoon, he could also break their hearts just as easy when he announced he was gay and married to the only person those teal orbs was for – the one who made his heart still flutter, the one who he would give up everything for, the one he would give his life up for – his Rin.  
"I gave you both willingly," winked Rin, opening his mouth wide to be fed by the on-coming ginger tuna sushi that was placed extremely slowly and sensually in the centre of his tongue, only after a few wipes of wet lips first though and jolting his fingers inside a few times to mimic a certain other act he had in mind at seeing Rin's open mouth. The burgundy haired swimmer playfully bit down on Sou's thick fingers so he could swallow the raw fish in peace. Yes, even a general everyday activity such as eating always turned teasingly sexual with these two!  
"So Sou-Sou, how was your final day at work?" Rin inquired genuinely when they had finally resumed eating normally (well as normally as one could with a hand stuffed their pants having a good rummage..)  
"I finally secured that deal today."  
"The one Russell had been trying for like a month? How did you do that? Your expertise as a salesman or your drop-dead gorgeous charm?" joked Rin, stroking his lover's face indicating those looks..  
"Guess I'm just gifted."  
"In all areas," Rin interrupted with a smirk...  
Roughly two and a half years ago when Rin had graduated from high school, Samezuka Academy, it was no surprise to anybody when he announced that he would be moving back to Australia to train there to head to Olympics. No-one ever doubted him, all was in awe of his talent and just knew sooner or later he would be wearing gold around his neck. Sadly Sousuke was a different story, he too had the lifelong dream of competing at the Olympics however for a different reason; the swimming, the medals, the glory, the winning meant very little, verging on nothing to him – being there with Rin did. All for Rin. Even as a child he knew he had to be beside Rin, however it wasn't until he hit puberty and they re-united at high school did the dark haired he-man fully understood the true depth of these feelings for the smaller male. Fate was cruel however, in Sousuke's quest to be on equal footing he trained too hard, over-hard, resulting in torn ligaments and irreversible muscle damage to his right shoulder meaning that the door to professional competitive swimming would be one that would be forever closed to him; whichever path he took after graduation it wouldn't be leading him to the Olympics.  
After graduation, Rin and Sousuke had a long, sad lover's farewell, promising to always stay in contact by Skype, phone and by all manner of social media available nowadays which both kept up their side of the vow, spending every spare moment Rin wasn't swimming to talk or more accurately, sext. Thanks to Skype they still had a very active sex-life with each other. As for Sousuke, he had to take second best, he chose to follow his father's footsteps, deep down to him this was his connection to Rin as Rin followed his father's footsteps; Sousuke's father was a one of the top officers in all Tokyo. Being the son of a well-renowned cop, Sousuke had picked up a few tips and facts what being a cop entailed so joining in the police force seemed to be the easiest and most convenient option to him. He would first of course have to attend a police training academy beforehand, for a fairly pricey fee; Sousuke had saved half and his parents had given him the rest for his 18th, although fate took a twist the day he went to actually pay:- instead of returning with all enrolment information and all he would need, he followed his heart and not his head, he returned with a renewed passport, a visa and plane tickets to Australia. Russell and Lori knew already their adopted son was in a long-term relationship with another male and had made the mistake on walking in on Rin while he was talking to Sou on Skype.. naked with erect cock in hand, and overheard many of their intimate conversations so knew well enough how deep and steady their relationship was so when Sousuke had arrived on their doorstep they more than happily took him in as well, letting him room with Rin. Sousuke had no intention of being a free-loader and playing on their kindness and hospitality, he had the full intention of getting a job paying his way with rent and bills and very luckily for Sousuke he didn't have to search too far. Though Russell loved Rin as his own son there was no denying, Rin wasn't exactly the full description of masculine and manly both in personality and appearance, even when he first met him as a child he guessed Rin would turn out to be gay which made Rin more of Lori's boy, soon as meeting Sousuke though he took to him as a son in law, and Sousuke quickly took to him as a mentor, and seeing as Russell was looking for an apprentice salesman at his used car dealership he gave Sou that chance which he gratefully accepted and soon excelled to deputy manager – that is until Rin had to leave for Japan.  
"And because of that, as well as receiving my last wage packet and a glowing reference from Russell, I got a huuuuuge added bonus. Well enough to put down a deposit for an apartment when we get back to Japan."  
"We can stay with Gou and Seijuro until we are sorted, we should save it darling. With all my training, regionals and trials, we will be travelling all over, we will hardly have time to settle for a breather. We should wait until the Olympics are over to get somewhere babe. We have no idea what type of roller-coaster it will be in the run-up."  
"Convince me..." Sou drawled. By 'convince' of course he meant it just as an excuse for his lover to try and get round him physically - argument-wise Rin would have already won, If Rin wanted for them to save the money then they would save the money. Sousuke would always give into Rin, that's how much he loved him. Anything to make his beautiful uke prince happy, anything to put a smile on that perfect face that hardly saw a smile any more, so often his cheeks was laced with tears.. Sousuke leaned his chin in the palm of his left hand as he shot his trademark stare that he reserved only for Rin, a stare where his turquoise pools would look straight into Rin's soul as if the only thing worth looking at was Rin (which to Sou was true for the red haired swimmer was the most important thing in the world to him) – it was also the same look that would instantly turn Rin to jelly on all parts except one which it had the opposite effect on... Sou continued his visually assault, enticing Rin into action which didn't take long.  
A head of dark red hair nudged against Sou's shoulder in unison with whimpering puppy dog noises, when this failed to work, Rin lifted his head and stared at Sou with matching puppy dog eyes. Sou tried to remain blank in response to his husband's adorably cute behaviour but a shift in his underwear gave him away. Rin noticed too and wasted no time in taking the clothed bulge in his mouth.  
"Ah-hem, boys what have we said?" came the sudden deep warning voice of Rin's home-stay father making Rin suddenly jump straight back up into sitting straight up as if Sou's crotch had burnt him but of course it was more the reaction of being found in such a compromising position of about to swallow a large meaty sausage which wasn't part of Lori's meal. The look across Rin's now blushing face made gave the impression of a naughty little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar which didn't help Sou's boner at all.  
"Ah sorry Russell, but we still in honeymoon phase," Rin tried to reason and get himself out of trouble, sipping his drink and trying to avoid eye-contact. Well trouble is not exactly correct, he knew his parents wasn't really angry or mad, it was more a case of being embarrassed!  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you two about, we have a surprise for you, Lori?" a change in Russell's tone to a much more light-hearted tone made both look up in anticipation and surprise. Russell had his arm wrapped around his wife, both had silly smiles spread across their face. It was obvious both had good news that neither could wait to share.  
"Tonight is your last night in Australia and we know you young love-birds don't want to spend it cooped up here with us oldies, so we have booked you into the Honeymoon suite at the Hilton hotel on Sydney harbour."  
"The one over-looking the Opera House?" asked Sousuke, eyes wide at such an expensive gift. Yes he was thankful but Sousuke found releasing his emotions in front of anyone but Rin difficult but he was sure Rin's reaction of rushing out his chair and hugging his adopted parent's with the return of the tears would speak his gratitude as well.  
"The very same Sousuke," smiled Russell over the shoulder of his sobbing son.  
"Thank you very much. That is very thoughtful of both of you." Sousuke hated how forced and generic it sounded but his fears was dismissed instantly when Lori answered.  
"Oh it was nothing Sou, just think of it as a joint wedding slash congratulatory present. You two haven't had a chance to yet to properly... indulge... on a wedding night so take it and have all the fun our thin walls and breakable headboards prevented you from having."  
February 2nd,. After swimming practice, Rin's team-mates had literally hauled him to a bar to celebrate his 20th birthday. Rin was not too pleased and made no attempt to show his distaste at the thought of a bar, and not only that but a straight bar. They all knew he was gay and had no problem with his sexuality but they problem was all hetro and single, therefore so Rin could just picture what the night had in store for him – him left in a corner while the others would be busy hitting on every single girl there. Not only would he be left like a gooseberry on his birthday in a place he didn't feel comfortable but he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with his boyfriend but due to Russell re-arranging shift times it meant Sousuke would be stuck at the office with paperwork that evening. 30 minutes later Rin could be labelled as a psychic when his vision of his team-mates flirting and dancing with any free girls was being played out in front of his eyes except what Matthew, the leading backstroker was doing, Rin could never imagined that with a girl! This was the deciding factor for him to drink up and leave, downing his pale beer he stood to sneak out quietly however was prevented as arms surrounded him, lips pressed against his ear as a high-pitched female voice spoke in his ear.  
"Not leaving already big boy? Fancy hooking up?"  
"No, thank you, I am already... HEYYYYYY YOUUUU! I thought you was working tonight!" Rin had turned to see the turquoise eyes and dark mop of hair of his boyfriend behind him.  
"You really think Russell would force me to work on your special day?" laughed Sousuke, reverting back to his normal voice before placing a kiss on the birthday boy's cheek.  
"Wait …," Rin looked around as everything clicked together in his brain, "this was all a set up right?"  
"Of course, come and see what your real birthday treat is."  
Sousuke had lead Rin out of the club, which was adjacent to the beach and ocean, and over to the shore. Rin very quickly guessed where he was being taken. They had explored this beach together and on one of their jogs along the shoreline, the pair eventually came upon a covered path which lead to a rarely visited cove. This secluded site became the place of many of their dates when they wished to be alone. Many hours would pass as they would lay in each others arms, watching the beautiful view in utter peace and serenity. This time though as Rin descended the few steps to reach the idyllic cove he noticed one difference – this time it was set up with a folding dining table and two matching folding chairs on the opposite sides. The table was adorned with a tablecloth, candlestick, two glasses, champagne and a large wicker hamper. It was during dessert when it happened. Rin had started commenting on how it had been his best birthday ever and how much he had loved all of Sou's presents that was waiting on the bed that morning when he woke up.  
"Rin, I still have one more present for you."  
"Huh? I was more than satisfied with what you brought me already darling. I don't need any more."  
"Well it's not exactly a present because I am not sure if you will accept it," Sousuke was visibly sweating, wringing his hands and stumbling on words, all of which Rin picked up on.  
"Sou-Sou? You OK? What's wrong?"  
"Uh, I uh am not sure how I'm supposed to do this. Gone through it a million times in my head and each time seems uh …," Sousuke let out a long sigh, running his hand through his now wet hair, then proceeding to massage the back of his neck as a soothing measure, "Rin, if there is only one thing in this life I am certain of, it is that I want to be right by your side for eternity. You and me, always. I can not bare to be apart from you again."  
"Sou...?"  
"Rin, I love you baka," Sousuke threw all caution to the wind and followed the usual sappy tradition of getting down on one knee and presented the ring box. Rin's tears was all Sou needed as confirmation, (even though they did end up consummating the engagement in their remote spot)  
Even though they was engaged, taking the next step of actually a wedding was not very high on their list of priorities. They was confirmed to be on the road to marriage, that was enough for them for the time being,. Right now, all they could focus on was getting Rin to that Olympic level, plenty of time to consider the actual venue, guest etc at a much later date. However, the day of Rin's acceptance as a competitor had led Sousuke and Rin to celebrate a bit too much. They usually wasn't heavy drinkers but given the circumstances they couldn't really contain themselves. High on drink, love, pleasure and complete euphoria, the moment caught them and they both made the split decision to elope there and then. That had been a few days ago and they hadn't exactly had the chance to have their 'unforgettable wedding night' – they needed to be back early to meet with Olympic organisers. The time since, the few moments they had privacy together was always when others was around so was very limited and restrained. This night they would make up for all lost time, they intended no holds barred with no restrictions, so intense they would forget reality around them.  
The stoic, tall, dark and handsome man approached the large, stylish desk taking up the whole wall, of the Hilton hotel lobby while his red-haired companion took a seat at the far side, pretending to reading the array of leaflets and pamphlets on offer there.  
"Hello there," said the gorgeous but rugged man to the receptionist, "I have a room booked, name Yamazaki."  
"Ah yes Mr and Mrs Yamazaki, the honeymoon suite," she reached for the card key that correlated to that room, looking past Sousuke's shoulder, "Oh is your wife not accompany you?"  
"Yes of course, she is currently using your rest-room facilities. She drank too much at the wedding reception... So please may I have the key?"  
Sousuke and Rin knew not everybody would be totally accepting of their relationship, let alone their marriage. They didn't want to cause a scene and risk getting kicked out of the hotel so it was easier to play along this way to avoid any drama.  
"Of course, here you are Sir. Honeymoon Suite 3. Top Floor. On the right."  
"HONEYMOON SUITE 3. TOP FLOOR. ON THE RIGHT," he repeated loudly as if to help him memorise the room location but really it was for Rin's benefit so he knew where to go. As Sousuke headed towards the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor, the red-haired youngster who had tried his best to stay inconspicuous, headed for the stairs.  
"Do you like banana flavour?" asked Sousuke to his newlywed lover who was currently nestled into his lap as they half laid/ half sat on their hotel room's king size four poster bed as Rin inspected their welcoming gift basket which included banana flavoured lube.  
"I prefer the actual banana," Rin giggled, rubbing his ass purposely on Sou's hardening erection as he said 'banana', "Hmmm what else do we have in here? Massage oil, spreading chocolate, blindfold, nipple clamps... wanna try them? A whip..."  
"My hand is better," injected Sousuke, taking hold of the thin pink strip with feathers on the end which he tossed to the floor  
"Actually your belt is," corrected Rin, as he continued searching through all the hotel welcoming gifts for their wedding night, "handcuffs and oh my..."  
Rin emptied the remaining contents on the silk duvet, about 50 condoms littered the sheets in a wide variety of shape, size, colour and flavours. Sousuke reached down and picked the nearest one up to him and read the packaging; 'Mango, ribbed, large'  
"No good for me," Sousuke joked, "I need triple extra large."  
Rin joined in chortling with the joke but slowly come to a halt. When Sousuke noticed the troubled look on his lover's face he stopped laughing too.  
"Rin?" he asked gently  
"Sou, I need to ask you something. We are married now. It's just you and me now. I would feel more connected to you if when we made love you didn't wear one. I want to feel you entirely inside me with no barriers. Please, no more condoms."  
"To be honest, I have wanted to for ages but I never wanted to scare you off or make you feel unsafe. From now on baby, we're barebacking!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It was not the strong Australian sunlight, streaming through the lightly veiled wall to floor paned windows that flooded the Honeymoon suite with light and heat that awoke the sleeping dark haired male, nor was it any loud outside audio which disturbed his slumber; if anything this suite being situated on the top floor kept it away from the bustling of tourists on the streets below and the sounds from the harbour was came across as more background noise. Nor was it any hotel porters knocking to bring breakfast in bed (though he wish he could of pre-ordered breakfast as he felt an empty pang in his stomach but he didn't want to risk any uproar if the porter happened to notice the gender of his naked spouse), no Sousuke was a very light sleeper on occasions when an important event would be happening the next day. His mind would not be able to shut off in fear of over-sleeping, subconsciously he knew he wouldn't be able to drift off into a deep peaceful sleep even though it was his body craved after last night's activities. His body was aching, crying out for proper rest, it had been pushed to beyond it usual limits but of course the booked flight later that day and the return to Japan had woken him. A quick glance to the clock on wall revealed it was 11:45 – 5 hours until take off, his glance fell from the wall opposite down to the quietly snoring little red-head that was spooning in his lap, the same position he had fallen asleep in.  
Sousuke had no idea where his all his reserves of stamina came but he managed to go from early evening from when they had booked in until the time the sky had started lightening to reveal the break of dawn, and a small inner part actually felt proud and congratulated himself on 'an award winning performance' for it certainly had been memorable and 'wedding-night worthy' but really, more than anything, he felt proud and total adoration towards the smaller male snuggled to him – Rin had, and always had, played an equal part in their love-making; he would always give back as much as he got, when Sou would start to tire Rin would happily take control of the speed and rhythm of the thrusts and even though he bottomed 99.9% of the time (they had tried to switch in the past a few times to try it out but preferred their respective roles of Sou as Seme / Rin as Uke) Rin still loved to top, he still felt in charge that way. Their wedding night they had definitely tried a variety and shared the role of dominant partner however as Sousuke's attention became transfixed on that angelic face which had leaned at such an angle that he could still reach those lips to kiss, he become overcome with a sense of guilt – it was still Rin's body that was on the receiving end, him that was being slammed into, his body that was taking the full pleasurable punishment – another reason the light sleep – Rin needed to sleep, and of course to Sousuke, Rin's health and recuperation was way more important than in own in his eyes, again he would always put Rin's need and welfare above his own. It was due to this that Sousuke didn't just push Rin flat onto his back and take him again, no, he restrained himself and decided to let his husband sleep for another 30 minutes before waking him to leave for the airport.  
Tightening his grip around him, pulling the slim physique ever closer so there was no space between them, Sousuke rested his chin on Rin's shoulder, breathing in his scent which was actually oddly reminiscent of Sakura, and let his eyelids lazily droop. Sousuke could not tell if his eyes ad been closed for a few seconds or a few minutes, nor could he tell if he had napped or just daydreamed, however he knew this time for certain what had roused him back to consciousness. That cute, perfect, rounded little ass that he knew so well and adored oh so much, that had spent the whole time since they had finally fallen asleep nestled against Sousuke's crotch was now in fact gyrating in slow circular movements. Sou lifted his head to look over at Rin who's head was turned in the opposite direction so he could not tell if Rin had awoken too or was simply just moving about in his sleep. Sou wouldn't complain either way and just enjoyed the sensation he was receiving. As the gyrating though started to gather speed, no longer Rin's hips making circular movements they was thrusting back and forth ON Sousuke! It was at this moment Sousuke realised the obvious... he was inside Rin. Questions buzzed into brain, "When did I put it in?" "Did Rin?" "Had it been in since we dozed off?" "Is it so use to it's new home that it found it's own way?" Sousuke's train of thought was interrupted by a suppressed giggle and a hand that reached back to grab hold of his thigh, both for support and to provide extra leverage, the dark haired male more than happily let his lover ride pleasure himself upon him. The sounds emitting from the red-head not only told Sou that his husband was fully awake but also he was getting very close to going over the edge, an eruption Sou could also feel building in his lower parts.  
The pair had by now very imitate knowledge of each other bodies, not only physically did they know every single inch, freckle and scar, on an emotional, even spiritual level, their bodies had learnt to work in perfect unison with each other – they truly would become one in more than just the obvious way(!) - this time was no different as both reached their climaxes together; Rin emptying over Sousuke's hand which had been helping him, Sou emptying deeply inside him.  
Rin let out a triumphant sigh as he fell back against Sou, his head jerking round, pouting for a kiss, morning breath didn't matter to either of them.  
Eventually when it slipped out of it's own accord, spilling the watery contents that had not swam in the opposite direction all over the silky sheets, Rin twisted his whole body around so he was face to face.  
"Ohayo my love," Sousuke whispered softly, pushing a red strand behind Rin's ear so he get a clearer view of those big scarlet eyes that had first caught his attention when they was just children.  
"Ohayo," yawned Rin "time to go yet?"  
"Hmm-mmm," murmured Sousuke against Rin's mouth when the yawn finished  
"20 more minutes?" Rin asked, pecking the lips placed on his  
"You can sleep on the aeroplane if you're still sleepy, we still need to -," Sousuke was stopped mid-sentence when a slender finger was pressed against his mouth accompanied by a 'shhhh'  
"I'm not sleepy. It IS our honeymoon... One more time?"  
Sousuke let out a deep sigh, a response of slight disappoint at himself at how he could always give in so easily to Rin, not only out of love for him but those eyes … Rin always knew how to utilise them to his advantage and dammit! why did Rin have to fondle his earlobe? Rin had learnt within the first week of dating where Sou's weak spot was – his earlobes, during one of their first make-out sessions while Rin was spreading smooches all over Sou's face, including cheeks and neck, his trail of kisses led up to his lovers ears, the moment Rin took Sou's right earlobe between those filed down teeth and tickled the flesh with the tip of his tongue Sousuke had tried hard to resist however he ended up as a gooey giggling mess.  
"OK..," Sousuke suddenly sat up into a kneeling position, Rin letting out a little cry as his head hit the pillow from the loss of Sou's chest as a support, reached out his palms to which one was wrapped around Rin's cute ass and the other slotted underneath his knees thus scooping his newly-wed husband up bridal style, "... One more time. But in the shower."  
x-x-x-x – Sourin – x-x-x-x  
The maroon-haired shark wiped a tear away as he scanned the pure azure of the Australian sky as it met the pacific ocean on the horizon, so pure, untainted, clear and beautiful. Just in front was the world-famous symbolic Sydney Opera House, not exactly Rin's scene but he felt a pang of guilt at not visiting as it was his last few hours here. A hand suddenly appeared in front of his face, blocking his landscape view of Sydney from the balcony, presenting him with his morning coffee, the other wrapped around his dressing gown adorned waist as he leaned on the white block railing.  
"Rin, you seem...sombre," worried Sousuke  
"Just taking a last final look.," explained Rin, taking his drink and sipping the milky-brown sweet liquid, "All the time I was here as a child, my trip with Haru and then the last couple of years I never fully appreciated what a beautiful country it is. I have fallen in love with this country Sou and now I have to leave and who knows now when I will be back."  
"Hey now, there's nothing to say we can't return again after the Olympics is over. A four year window to train up for the next one. I'm sure we can fly over sometime."  
"Do you really think it will be that easy darling? Maybe I have let my hopes run away with me but what if I do become an Olympic star?"  
"I don't follow," said a confused Sousuke, reaching for the coke he had brought out on the balcony too but so far of course had wanted to serve Rin's coffee first, "that's what you want, but you have dedicated your life too."  
"Look at the lives of some previous Olympic stars, now they are nothing but second-rate celebs brainwashed by stardom. They have their lives controlled moped Rin, head back against Sousuke but eyes never leaving the ocean view.  
"You and your over-active imagination. You're thinking too far ahead nut one thing is for sure, whatever happens, I would never let anybody exploit you," smiled Sousuke, hugging Rin even tighter for reassurance.  
"Don't you ever think into the distant future?"  
"Only a future with you in it, that's all that matters"  
"I'm being serious Sousuke! Do you have any plans for our future"  
"Well if you was a celebrity Olympian you would be rich, then we could buy an apartment in Japan and a villa in Australia so you could be back here." Rin just playfully jabbed in him ribs with his elbow as he drunk up the last of his coffee, "Rin honestly as long as I can be by your side I do not care where our future takes us, as long as you are happy. The two of us."  
"You mean three."  
"Three?"  
"Surely someday we will hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet."  
"You mean... ," Sousuke shot a hopeful glance towards Rin.  
"Well we certainly get a cat or dog won't we," Rin laughed turning his back on the view and facing Sousuke instead to lock lips again handsome hubby. Sousuke couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by this statement. After a few lashes of warring tongues, the larger male caught Rin's chin to stop him, resting his forehead against his.  
"We really should be getting dressed and ready to leave now."  
"Same procedure, I sneak out first?"  
"Mm-hm, you call us a cab to the airport and then hopefully by the time I finished paying and clearing our booking, it should of arrived."  
"Pay? It was Lori and Russell's gift."  
"I think there must be an extra charge for use of the mini-bar and I bet you there will be a charge for replacing those bedsheets and losing the shower head."  
x-x-x-x – Sourin – x-x-x-x  
The cab pulled up outside Sydney International Airport only 30 minutes later, shoving a handful of dollars to the driver, the pair departed the vehicle and bustled their way through the holidaymakers and tourists to try and find Lori & Russell. Not only did the older couple want to wish their son and son-in-law a goodbye and safe journey home but Lori and Russell had arranged to bring all their luggage along so the newly-weds didn't have to drag it back and forth from the hotel. They easily found them at the departure lounge.  
"Rin!" exclaimed Lori, waving him over, "Enjoy your gift?"  
"Lori," Rin blushed, "we celebrated good if that's what you mean."  
"Good to hear. Now Sousuke, we entrust Rin to you. Take car of him."  
"No worries there Sir," Sousuke stated, shaking Russell's offered hand, "Thank you both for everything you have done for us, for taking me into your home and the job."  
"Bye Lori, Bye Russell. We will come back soon to visit hopefully," Rin hugged his second parents  
"Next time we see you, we expect to see 10 gold medals," giggled Lori.  
"I will try for 11! Until then we will keep in touch."  
After exchanging goodbyes, hugs and a few tears (mainly from Rin) the kindly Australian home-stay parents stayed and watched their future Olympic champ and his husband and unknowingly the very start of their future adopted grandchild, board the plane back to Japan.  
x-x-x-x – Sourin – x-x-x-x  
A few distasteful glances thrown in lovers' direction, a few people purposefully stepped out of their way, the odd negative murmurs were uttered upon seeing two young men wandering through Tokyo airport holding hands, but to Sousuke and Rin, neither cared. Old-fashion prejudice never bothered Sousuke, nobody but Rin's opinion ever had any effect on him but Rin being the sensitive type would visibly become emotional at negative reactions to their relationship, but today he was totally unfazed. Nothing could deter him from his happy mood or erase the smile that went from ear to ear. From his free hand, Sousuke contently sipped from his Cola can that he purchased from a free-standing vending machine dotted around the airport where as in Rin's, he swung a designer paper bag emblazoned with the logo of one of the many clothes store at the airport which contained his brand new pair of red high-top sneakers which Sousuke had just lovingly purchased for him. Sousuke could see easily by how Rin's sudden sprint into the shoe store and over to where these sneakers was displayed that Rin had fallen in love with them, Sou had no problem dipping into his credit card for them, Rin's favourite exercise apart from swimming was jogging, an activity he would do everyday resulting in his current pair becoming tattered and worn therefore Sousuke had used this as the excuse to buy them when Rin had flat-out refused, he didn't want Sousuke to get the impression he was with him simply for gifts which Sou would never think that but he still brought them as he could see how much his Rin wanted them and of course anything that made Rin happy made him happy. As they was leaving the store with the new purchase, the red-haired shark had whispered in explicit detail exactly how he was going to repay Sousuke later.  
"I was thinking," mused Rin, his gaze catching the perfume duty-free shop they was passing on their way to collect their luggage, "maybe we should buy Gou a gift."  
"We did get her the designer clothes back in Australia and that koala plushy," Sousuke took the last few sips of cola and tossed it into a nearby trash can, "but hey you wanna get her something else it's up you."  
"Maybe Seijuro too, still not sure if he will like the didgeridoo."  
"I'm still not sure it will make it past customs," stated Sousuke following Rin up to the male aftershaves.  
"Well it made it through the Australian one." Rin commented, picking up several of the aftershaves, reading them through and testing a few, "Hmm I can't chose, babe you pick Sei's, I'll pick Gou's."  
Sousuke had already chosen his brother-in-law's aftershave and paid while Rin was still having trouble with all the female perfumes. Watching Rin try on all the female scents amused Sousuke greatly but he stood patiently by and tried to not let the smirk show on his usual stoic face he wore in public. He passed the time by creating a mental image of where he had to give Rin's muscular but soft body a very intense and thorough scrubbing to remove the sickly sweet mixture of flowery and fruity scents.  
"Maybe I'll just get her this one, I remember a bottle like this on her dressing table when she was 14... Maybe she still likes it. I'll get this oth- ,"  
Rin was cut off mid-sentence by a strangling embrace.  
"ONII-CHAN!" came the sing-song girly voice from the young female who had caught Rin in a hug so tight he was choking  
"GOU!" spluttered Rin, untangling himself from her grip and holding his sister at arm's length before pulling her back into a warm loving cuddle. Looking over his one year younger sibling with her long red hair, exactly the same shade as his, up in a ponytail, staring up at him with those giant red eyes which also was the same colour as his, seeing the female version of him made the shark burst into tears again. The fact he had been away from his little sister who he adored and helped raise since their father passed away in a boating accident when he just a boy, suddenly all flooded back and he needed to hold her, to remember that familiar feel of home and family. Three years had passed since he had last seen her in the flesh, he had left her as teenager and now was standing here before him was a young woman, it made him cry more.  
Gou broke the hug first and went to hug Sousuke, who to her was already like a second brother. Sousuke growing up as best friends with Rin made Sousuke almost like family as he was always a permanent visitor at the Matsuoka's whether it had been Christmas, birthdays or just sleepovers, Sousuke had been there and had always looked out for Gou as Rin had, also playing the big brother role. Of course, when they announced that they was in fact dating, a few weeks after Sousuke had transferred to Samezuka and re-united with Rin, Gou just took him as family, he was her brother too and this is how she greeted him with the same honorific. However, although she was more than thrilled with them being lovers, she wasn't as happy that they married, she showed her displeasure of their marriage by punching Rin in the arm when they was finally got to the car park and started loading their suitcases into the trunk of Gou's car.  
"Hey what was that for?" Rin complained, rubbing it dramatically even though it didn't hurt at all as he climbed into the front passenger seat.  
"For getting married!"  
"You know I love Sou, there's no-one I would of -"  
"For getting married without me as bridesmaid," laughed Gou, "couldn't you have waited until you got back to Japan at least."  
"How about me and Sou have another wedding, a big one and you can be in charge of arranging it all," offered Rin smiling back at her, relieved.  
"And as an apology, you can even design Rin's dress and veil," injected Sousuke as he strapped himself in the back.  
"Hey! You're suppose to be on my side!" Rin shot back at his husband.  
The three was too busy joking and playfully arguing about what Rin's future wedding dress should be like that the journey from the airport to Gou and Seijuro's home seemed to fly by and before they knew, Gou was pulling up into her driveway. The males mouths dropped upon viewing her home.  
"Gou... You really live here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It was the giant cherry blossom tree that stood in the vast, immaculately kept grounds of the magnolia mansion, it's pink petals dancing in the cool twilight breeze that first caught Rin's attention of his sister's expensive abode. Rin was always a sucker for sakura, a big romantic softie at heart. For Sousuke, it was the size of the whole villa that made his jaw drop and eyes widen, three stories, gardens for miles, a gate enclosing it all, he could hardly take it all in, especially the fact he would be living here for a while.  
"Nice ne?" the younger Matsuoka giggled as she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car.  
"Gou, however did you manage to get a place like this?" asked her stunned elder brother, also unbuckling.  
"I'll explain inside," she beckoned them to follow, retrieving her key from her bag as she trotted over the tiled path to the porch with the archway, pillars which lead to a double sized front door, "Oh don't worry about your luggage Sousuke-kun, just leave that, I'll get Seijuro to bring it in later."  
Feeling only the presence of her brother behind her, Gou had looked back and saw her new brother-in-law at the rear of her car, trying to tackle how to open the trunk to unload all their suitcases and bags. He just shrugged at Gou's statement and slowly traipsed over to them.  
"So where is the swordfish that replaced me in the heart of my sister?" asked Rin playfully, referring to the marine name that all Samezuka students was given while removing his shoes in the hallway as he entered, no way was he going to risk leaving any dirt or stains on the off-white marble floor that covered the entrance way and beyond to the numerous other rooms and of course, the huge set of stairs centred in the very middle underneath the diamond chandelier.  
"ONII-CHAN WILL ALWAYS BE NUMBER ONE!" she scolded him while giving Rin a quick reassuring hug on his arm before turning to hang up her coat and purse, "He's at work still, he is actually trying to secure a major deal with an old friend of yours."  
"Oh?" inquired an intrigued Rin, taking hold of Sou's hand as they let Gou lead them past the beautiful dining room on the left into the kitchen for hot tea, and full description of her life these past few years since Rin neglected to keep up-to-date with her on Skype.  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
Rin let out an over exaggerated long sigh of pleasure, smacking his lips together after he had swallowed the first sip of the oolong tea from the over-sized red mug with a great white shark on that Gou had made for him. She had actually made tea for all three of them but where as she and Sousuke had delicate china cups with a pink floral which matched the teapot and sugar bowl, Rin got to have his own customised mug brought especially for Gou for his homecoming, not only as a little gift, not only because Rin always insisted on his own mug but because Gou had remembered from the two previous times her brother had spent in Australia he always would complain no end how he could never find oolong tea anywhere so this was Gou's way to 'give him more' and make up for the last three years he had to survive without his favourite beverage. Gou topped his mug back up which he greedily swallowed, his husband sipped his more reservedly, eyes roaming the mansion's lavishly fitted kitchen, he swore he could of fitted his whole old home in that one room.  
"So what's with the fabulous home sis? House-sitting for someone?"  
"Nope," she smirked, almost boastfully, "All mine, and the boyfriend's of course."  
"Win the lottery?"  
"Hey no! All our own hard work onii-chan! If you bothered to answer my calls you would know!" she shot him a painful look which instantly made him feel guilty at his lack of attention to his family.  
"Gou, look you know, with all the training, time difference, being in a new culture and new life, I sort of, you know," Rin struggled for excuses, none seemed good enough to reason for not keeping in full contact with his beloved sibling, he just ruffled her hair in response, "you, know I love you."  
"You're back, that's all that matters," smiled Gou, re-doing her ponytail as Rin's ruffle had made it loosen  
"Soooo then spill, I just hope it isn't anything Nagisa related."  
"As if I would get mixed up with all that icky stuff! Anyway Nagisa, sorry Big Poppa NG, he legally changed his named last year, was finally recaptured for all his, uh, offences a few months ago, looking at a long stretch from what I heard."  
Rin felt relieved his former friend and team mate was finally behind bars where in his mind, the little blonde deserved to be. They hadn't been best of friends as such, they shared a mutual friend, Haruka Nanase, which led them to be team-mates and swim relays together as youngsters, however once Rin had returned from Australia, it was like a totally new Nagisa was before him – he didn't know the penguin lover well enough to know the full story, only that he had drowned a boy named Shinji, been involved with drug dealing, numerous murders he been linked too, plus he was now a signed rap artist. Escaped prison and retuned to high school and to the swim team which Gou had managed, Nagisa was charismatic and Gou was sweet and naïve, he could of easily used her and in return she may of gotten this mansion with her ill money gains. Luckily his fears were lied to rest at the news he was now incarcerated.  
"Well remember I started that fashion course at Tokyo University? During one project we had to create a whole new range with a personal twist. I made a few samples and my tutor really was impressed by them! At the time, a very important fashion mogul from Milan was visiting for new ideas and my tutor who was in contact with her passed on my samples and draft diagrams, she loved it! Long story short, she paid me a very large sum for the rights to my range. Another year of experience under my belt at University and she got in contact with me again, and now..." she paused for effect and took one of the sweet treats she had also served along with the tea, smiling boastfully she continued,"now, you are dining with the Head Designer of a certain well-known world-famous Italian fashion house."  
"Really? As much as I'm so proud how my beautiful little creative genius of a sister has done for so well for herself, I still find it hard to believe after only three years of study you own Armani," Rin asked sceptically but still with enough sweetness in his tone to portray how incredibly proud of her he was.  
"It's not Armani! And well, I'm head of the Japanese branch," she admitted sheepishly.  
"That's still amazing, and I am completely proud of you too. You have matured so much since I time I last saw you," complimented Sousuke, reaching across to place a warm hand on Gou's, Rin flashed him a thankful smile for caring about his sister as deeply as him. One big, happy family.  
"Arigato Sousuke-kun!"  
"So how does Seijuro fit into all this? Hire him as a model for your designs?" Rin questioned, reaching for the small bento box Gou had placed out for him as he didn't particularly have a sweet tooth and had avoided the snacks so far that both Gou and Sou was happily digging in to.  
"No, don't be silly onni-chan! Sei carried on with swimming and paved a career in it, not Olympics standard like you, he is more into the business side and running of it."  
"I admit, he was a better coach than I was. He knew exactly how to manage a whole team and push us to us limits. I owe him a lot," Rin smiled at Gou and added, "and not just for helping me at Samezuka."  
"Well you can thank him when he arrives," Gou giggled, refilling Rin's mug and then her own, Sousuke still hadn't finished his first serving, "He went on to coach the National Team for a year and half but he wasn't enjoying it then, one day he had a marvellous idea! He decided to open his own pool, not just a pool but several with a joint gym, sauna, sun-bed etc. People took well to it and soon it grew and grew and now is the leading franchise of gyms in all of Japan! We have made loads from it!"  
"Whoa, I'm stunned, never thought Seijuro had a head for business, just filled with swimming and body-building."  
"It is!" laughed Gou, "and it's all that knowledge that helped turn it into such a money-earner."  
"Didn't you mention he was in a meeting with an old friend or something...I'm guessing... he got Ai to run the Iwatobi gym."  
"Close! Aiichirou-kun has been running the Iwatobi branch since it opened 8 months ago, Sei actually put Momo-chan in charge but until he has finished his final year at Samezuka, he is letting his boyfriend run it. Of course once he graduates, they will become joint owners."  
"Wait, Momo was a first year in my last year there, wouldn't he of graduated last year?" mused Rin, thinking back to the goofy ginger ball of energy better known as Seijuro's younger brother.  
"Well as great a person, and swimmer, Momo-kun isn't exactly academically gifted. To put it plainly, he was more interested in swimming, hunting stag beetles and making out with Ai-kun that he neglected his studies. He failed them so badly he was kept back a year, at least he got to coach the swim team two years in a row."  
"So who's this old friend of Rin's he's meeting up with?" asked Sousuke solemnly, a knot forming in his stomach at the thought of who it could be. He didn't want to think of a deal going ahead that would probably lead Rin to be around Haru for long periods of times.  
"Oh yes! It's Makoto-san! Do you remember him? After leaving Iwatobi he wanted to focus on teaching side of swimming. He volunteered at a swimming school and really enjoyed seeing children learning to swim because of him, he is great with children! So Sei had the idea for Makoto to manage a program at his gym franchise, Little Orcas. He's meeting up with him to finalise the details."  
"What about Haru?" asked Rin bluntly.  
"Haru-san, well he -," Gou was interrupted in her explanation of Rin's ex-best friend by the urgent ringing of her home phone which she rushed to answer after excusing herself.  
"Are you alright darling, you're very quiet and look pale. Are you feeling OK?" a concerned Rin had turned to his husband, placing a hand to his forehead after Gou had left.  
"Just tired I guess," yawned Sousuke answered half-truthfully.  
"Jet lag or last night?" smiled Rin sympathetically, stroking the back of his neck now.  
"Both, I suppose."  
"Gou, do you mind if you show us to our room now please? The big man needs to crash," Rin stated upon her returned  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
The soft feminine like hands reached around the washboard stomach the dark haired male, head resting between his shoulder blades as one hand made it's way under Sousuke's grey t-shirt, the other starting to get to work at unbuckling his belt.  
"Rin, I.." began Sou but was silenced with a kiss to the nape of his neck, a very sensitive area which made him release the sigh. The same time he was released from his jeans which Rin had now pushed down to his thighs, gravity made them fall to his ankles which he himself kicked off.  
Criss-crossing his muscular arms he grabbed the hem of his grey shirt which was hitched up due to letting Rin currently having access to his nipple, pulling the t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor, Sousuke now stood there in the largest guest room of the Mikoshiba mansion, naked beside his boxers and Rin roaming hands and hungry mouth.  
"Still tired baby?," Rin pressed kisses over the expanse of that equally muscular back, neck, arms, anywhere he his lips could reach while standing on his tip-toes, taking extra care of Sou's injured shoulder. Sou had said many times it wasn't hurting as of late but it still didn't stop Rin from showering attention on it whenever possible.  
"Y-yeah," Sou replied with a stutter at the same moment the extra-large lump in the front of his boxers was grabbed.  
"Let's get this hot body into bed then," the red-haired uke whispered seductively into his seme's neck. (too short to reach his ear) Hand firmly still attached to that bulge, giving it a full massage through the white, tight-fitting cotton, the smaller pressed fully against his husband, his own bulge now obvious through his black skinny jeans nestling happy between Sousuke's solid peach ass cheeks, as he used his weight to urge him over to the bed followed by a large push making him fall face first on the king-size canopy bed.  
The brunette god quickly turned and positioned himself so he was flat on his back, head resting comfortably on two fat pillows, eyes fixated on his lover at the end of bed who by now had relieved himself of his own jacket and top and was right now seductively crawling up from the bottom of the bed, tongue tracing the route up Sousuke's body as he went, the wet tip trailed all the way over those rock hard abs, over hard little nipples, up that neck which still carried indents of shark bites and finally to those inviting lips where their tongues met and locked.  
The kiss only broke when both could no longer last without oxygen. Both was left gasping for breath, Sousuke's heavy breaths become softer as sleep started to creep over him, lolling his head on the pillow as his eyelids drooped. His red-haired shark however had no inklings of meeting his partner in dreamland, he was only just getting started. He used the saliva left around the corners of his mouth that had originated in Sousuke's mouth, to moisten the two hard pink nubs centred on his drowsy hubby's chest. Lavishing affection on each in turn, flicking his tongue against them before travelling lower to the larger pink organ of Sou's that Rin wanted to devour.  
That skilled tongue now played within Sousuke's belly button as his fingers teased the waistband of Sousuke's underwear, trailing over the large mushroom head which already making itself known by poking out. Rin circled the head with his pinkie finger.  
"Rin...please...," the sleepy brunet whispered, almost in a beg.  
"I'm getting there baby," moaned the shark, his mouth replacing his fingers after letting the 12 inch shaft free from it confines. Those sharp shark-like teeth tugged on the foreskin he so loved to suck on. Sou's hand came to rest upon the burgundy strands, pulling on them gently for encouragement with all the strength is sleep-deprived body would allow. Rin made sure to get every inch of that extra hard manhood, wrapping his tongue around it at every angle. He received pleasurable moans but he still wished to hear even more louder, lewder noises from his soulmate therefore he let his wet juicy tongue enter the tiny hole, drinking up the pre-cum that emerged as he finally relaxed his throat to take it all in. Sou emitted the groan that Rin had been aiming for, it urged him to continue with more vigour, faster and faster when without warning Rin's mouth and throat was coated with the salty liquid which he happily swallowed down and licked him clean.  
Without looking up, Sou raised his arms up to Rin to indicate for him to lay on chest so they can both drift off together, Rin however just sucked on the digits reached out for him and giggled.  
"Oh no, not yet, I still have to thank you for them sneakers," placing a kiss on the sleepy Sousuke he unzipped his own pants as he crouched above him.  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
How far Rin had actually gone that first evening in his sister's guest room he could not remember. When he had finally awoken he was as naked as his spouse, wrapped in his lovers arm and to his shock had found a whole day had passed, stupid jet-lag!  
Even though he had missed Seijuro's return home, luckily he hadn't missed the briefing. The actual date was a week from today. Sousuke had wondered why they had to leave Australia so soon but Rin was the type of person who liked to be set well in advance, as soon as he knew he had to be back in Japan, the red-head had booked the flight, hence the quick getaway. He had even gone as far in his need to be prepared by making Sousuke drive him 14 times that week from the mansion to where his preliminary meeting would be held, the official Olympic committee in the very heart of bustling Tokyo. Rin had wanted to gage how long the journey the take, where traffic queues would be most likely etc, well this is the reason he told his hunky hubby, even though it was true and helped him plan at what time to roughly leave on the day, he knew how bad Sousuke was with directions and had often got lost very easily so he hoped doing the route several times would help him remember it, he knew it was a sensitive topic and always tried to avoid it. Also, for one other reason Rin had trouble admitting to, he was scared, literally petrified of it all. No, these fears hadn't become strong enough as of yet to rival his hopes and dreams to be an Olympian, so he felt he should squash the negativity before it took hold of him and made him doubt his ability – to achieve this he felt he should familiarise himself with this building where he not only would be receiving his full instructions and details, but it would be meeting with all the other wannabe Olympian swimmers that was scouted, which is what worried him. Rin was never one to back out easily of competition but these others he would be competing against for a spot on the Japanese team was also Olympic standard like him, it made those two horrible words form in the back of his mind: what if, however familiarising himself where he would meet his first competitors strangely felt to him as I he had the home field advantage which helped to ease his worries greatly.  
The week leading up to first meet, if Rin wasn't in the car next to his husband on one of those frequent trips, his time was split between his brother in law's gym and all the amenities there which he had unlimited use of, or if for whatever reason he couldn't get access to it, he could use the pool back at his sister's mansion, it wasn't Olympic size like one of the 5 different size ones at Seijuro's gym but it was still large enough to practice in Practice and preparation. Practice and preparation.  
One of his fears was over-sleeping on the day, even though his alarm was set an hour earlier that what was needed to give him ample time to get up, shower, eat breakfast and leave to get there in time. Come the actual day, he didn't have no worries of over-sleeping, he awoke before his alarm, or to put it another way, his stomach woke him.  
One moment he was slumbering peacefully in Sousuke's arms, the next his head was down the toilet of their en-suite bathroom, last night's dinner making a sudden re-appearance.  
"Do you really think you can make it today," asked a sympathetic Sousuke, rubbing his husband's back while making sure Rin's long red bangs was out of the way of the emergence of the contents of his stomach.  
"Probably just nerves. Once I get rid of all this stuff outta me I'll feel better" Rin spluttered as he vomited again, "See, much better."  
"Finished?" taking a wet towel, Sousuke carefully wiped Rin's mouth clean.  
"Yes I doubt I have any more food in me! I am sorry I woke you darli -," Rin heaved again as Sousuke filled a glass of water for him.  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
"See, must of just been nerves Sou. I'm fine now."  
"More than fine," Sousuke winked to which he received a quick kiss for his cheeky double entrende.  
"Wish me luck!"  
"You don't need luck. You have strength, both in your swimming and in your dedication, go show them what a true Olympian looks like."  
Rin tried not to cry at Sousuke's emotional statement of how he truly and deeply trusted in Rin's dream and ability, he instead quickly changed the topic so he didn't have to walk into the Olympic briefing with bloodshot eyes.  
"I have no idea how long I will be but I'll text you when I'm ready. Love you." Rin reached across to the driver's seat and gave Sou a long kiss goodbye before quickly grabbing his bag and leaving the car like an excited school boy on the first day of school.  
As he had suspected, many hopefuls had been scouted, and like him, was crowded outside waiting until they had permission to enter. Rin done a quick scan of them all, trying to make assumptions in his own mind of them all. Who would be his biggest competition? What strokes do they each excel at? He was stuck on a small blonde guy with glasses, he seemed sort of familiar and he was trying to place where he had seen him before, elementary school? Iwatobi? Samezuka? when a voice that seemed to break the general low hubbub from behind him, a voice he knew he definitely recognised.  
"So, is there a pool here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The metaphoric analogy that the shark-like Olympic hopeful had been feeling (and acting) all that morning of being the excited apple-cheeked school boy on his first day of big school turned out to be oddly very apt.  
Firstly, was the building, or in fact the actual room that was the briefing was being held in which was so reminiscent of Rin's school-days. A tall, large spacious room surrounded on each side by over-sized windows, the wooden flooring was arranged in tiers with rows of desk all facing the platform which took up the furtherest end where a speaker would stand and orate his lecture from the podium, to whatever audience was gathered there. Rin learnt this particular room was normally used for training of Olympic committee members and so forth, it was also hired out to be used as a meeting room, lecture hall, theory sessions etc for the local sports college nearby. When Rin entered the briefing room along with all the other scouted swimmers upon the orders of the official overseeing it all, a gruff fellow in a black (who Rin silently wished wouldn't be the host of this meet), Rin as one of the first people to descend the steps into the many tiered room obviously had a choice of seating, again feeling like the excited schoolboy on his first day, he took picked a desk that was fairly central and in the front row – no obstructed view and no chance of missing a single word that was said.  
Picking his chosen seat between an over-muscular tall brown haired guy from Northern Japan and the blonde boy with glasses he thought he had recognised from earlier but upon closer inspection realised he didn't. Letting his backpack slip from his shoulder onto the table surface as he pulled out the non-too comfy looking chair, taking a seat he unzipped his discarded bag and began rummaging inside, taking out one of the three energy drinks that Sousuke had insisted he took with him to replenish all his liquids and nutrients he had lost that morning through vomiting relentlessly. Rin took a large swig of the fruity colourful drink, snapping the plastic cap back down and placing it at the corner of the desk, he reached back inside for his newly brought stationary. Yes back to the excited schoolboy metaphor again, Rin had purposefully purchased beforehand a new stationary set comprising of a pencil case, pens, pencils, eraser etc and of course, a spiral notebook, Rin had wanted a shark notepad and had searched with no success but Sousuke knew Rin wanted it so he scoured every single store until he found one for his own little shark, taking out the new items Rin had to stifle a cry of shock when he opened the cover On the first page was such an adorable little doodle! An Olympic podium set for the medal winners, on the third and second place was just stick figures but on the first place stood a smiling shark with a gold medal around it's neck and a bouquet of flowers in his fins, the stands had plain stick men for the audience all except for a large whale shark blowing kisses to shark, the whole doodle was surrounded with hearts, kisses and little lovey-dovey supportive messages. He started to feel himself well up at the how cute and romantic his hubby was, before a tear could fall or a giggle leave his lips however his attention was drawn away to the stage.  
Rin didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but the man that appeared on the podium before the now fully seated room of future Olympic swimmers to narrate their first briefing was beyond anything he could imagine. Before them all stood a blonde man with a star shaved in the side of his cropped hair which fell into bangs over one side, chocolate cherry colour eyes, a few little pieces of unshaven hair that was the beginning of a moustache, a blonde little goatee adorned his chin and he wore an expression that was half maniacal, half drugged up. Instead of a suit or anything formal, the Head of the Swimming Olympic Committee, Goro Sasabe, was kitted out in an all in one swimming outfit that was a complete eyesore with all the contrasting colours. Rin soon discovered that his personality was as eccentric as his appearance but at least he seemed like a friendly enough guy that you could easily go to for help and support, and he was more than suitable for the job, he previously held Seijuro's job as National Team coach for 10 years and then went on to the Olympic Committee so knew everything there was to know about swimming! It was due to this he requested all to address him simply as Coach Sasabe rather than Sasabe-senpai or Sasabe-sama, it encouraged Rin greatly, making him feel even more positive that the man in charge of getting him to that Olympic winners stand was so free and easy-going. Truthfully though, the red haired shark knew they was only person who was ultimately responsible for him achieving that gold medal therefore, he also dug inside his bag for his reading glasses, took out a pen, turned the first page of his notebook that Sousuke had left the doodle on and sat up eagerly, ready to soak up any and all knowledge he could learn  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
Three hours had passed but the shark notepad was bare except for even more doodles. The briefing may have been interesting and informative to many of the scouted swimmers there, but not to Rin who had given into boredom only 10 minutes in.  
He had known from childhood he was destined for the Olympics, he had not only prepared his body physically, training himself non-stop, pushing himself through another length, enduring it all to increase his times and improve his swimming strokes, but he had prepared himself mentally too. He had sat glued to the TV screen every 4 years, he had replayed every Olympic swimming event over and over, surfed the internet for hours on end, subscribed to the annual Olympic swimming magazine, he had literally been like a sponge and soaked up every single piece of info and trivia he could.  
Everything Coach Sasabe spouted, Rin knew. He knew the length and size of a standard Olympic pool, he knew what the regulations were on the googles, caps and trunks, he knew each country contained had a team of 52 – 26 of each gender, he knew all the different events and he most certainly knew the full requirements for each stroke and how each was performed, despite the Coach's detailed explanation and visual examples of them all.  
The eccentric Coach began to inform all about the upcoming time trials, the next hurdle to overcome in which the hopefuls would have to achieve a qualifying time to allow them to progress to the next hurdle. It was during the Coach's speech on how anyone aiming to be on the relay team would have to earn a qualifying time for each stroke that he heard that same familiar voice he had heard upon his arrival echo loudly from the back tier.  
"I only swim freestyle."  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
When he had heard that voice that morning, Rin had instantly turned and searched through the crowd, looking for that black hair and those big ocean blue calm eyes but to no avail, they was all called in shortly after that. When he heard that same dead-panned tone in the briefing he had instantly swivelled in his chair to try and spot his ex-best friend but sadly from where he was seated he was unable to get a good view without injuring his neck. If it is Haru, I'm sure I will run into him at the time trials...  
Rin left the briefing with mixed feelings, sure it was pointless, well to someone like him who had studied Olympic procedure for over a decade, but at the same time he felt accomplished. One hurdle down, now to the next. But mainly, he just felt starving! That bout of sickness that morning which had fully emptied his stomach, and now it needed refilling. He concluded, as he made his way over to the Olympic Committee cafeteria, that the cause of his vomiting must have been nerves for if it was some virus surely he would still be vomiting now and have symptoms but no, it had gone as quickly at it came. Rin put it out of his mind as he grabbed a tray and ventured over to the hot food line, his internal discussion on whether he should chose the beef ramen or the spicy pork balls was interrupted when that 'voice' was heard again further along down the line.  
"What do you mean you have no mackerel?"  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
Sousuke shifted from his uncomfortable, cramped position in the driver's seat of Gou's car where he was trying to nap. He rested his head on his fisted hand, covered with his jacket as a makeshift pillow, he hitched his long, slender legs out on to to the passenger seat and begin to drift over again when suddenly the vibrating of his phone alerted him to a new text. Groaning and stretching, he reached for the phone that was tossed carelessly on the dashboard. Tapping the touch-screen, his heart instantly warmed when he saw the sender was Rin, or 'Sharknado' surrounded by red heart emoji which was How Sousuke had his husband saved in the contacts section.  
For a split second, Sousuke assumed the text was from Rin telling him the briefing was over and to come and collect him, however his heart sank as quickly as it rose upon actually reading the message.  
Bae, no need to pick me up. Met Haru here! He was scouted to! We gonna go out for drinks and he will give me a lift home after. Love you xxxx  
Nanase. His fear was confirmed. His long deep seated grudge and dislike, and dare he admit, slight jealously of Haru came all flooding back to him. All due to the closeness of Rin, his Rin, and Haru. It had all started when they was children, when they had both attended a local swimming club, young Sousuke had told Rin that he didn't want to swim in a relay, in his tender mind swimming was a singular sport, in a relay your win depended on the others too and Sousuke didn't like that, of course once he grew up and learnt the value of friendship that mindset changed completely, if only he had learnt sooner... young Rin had me to him one day, all happy and smiles as he informed Sousuke he had found someone who loved swimming in relays as much as he did, Haruka Nanase, Rin then had started to neglect his time with Sousuke to swim with Haru, even go as far as swapping schools so he could swim with Haru. Sousuke had been heartbroken by the loss of his best friend but Rin still kept in touch with him, they still lived near each other but two years later that all came tumbling down thanks to Haru. Rin had never told Sousuke the full story but basically something happened between Rin and Haru, something that completed soured whatever they had which ended up driving t beloved shark to Australia for three years to continue his swimming training, he had received an odd few letters while Rin was Down Under but eventually they stopped. Sousuke had known from the tone in Rin's letters that Rin was in emotional pain and hurting, he knew Haru was to blame.  
When Sousuke joined Samezuka in what was the third and final year there, where he had reunited with Rin who had started a year before in the second year when he came back from Australia, after the two shortly began dating, it was then Rin confessed about Haru and what happened the previous year.  
Rin admitted he had harboured feeling for Haru since he met him back in their swim clubs days, whether Rin loved Haru for the adorable but mysterious person Haru was, his love for swimming that made many believe he was an actual mermaid or a mixture of the two, he did not know but all he knew was he felt a very strong attachment for him. When Rin had returned and ran into teenage Haru at various times it was obvious Haru was as confused with his feelings as Rin was, and though they never actually dated, the tension was there, many of their meet ups would end in kisses, or a huge fight, or both, with Haru there was another factor added into the mix – Makoto. Makoto was to Haru what Sousuke was to Rin, the childhood friend that been hopelessly in love with them and had been over-protective and caring ever since. Haru soon realised his true feelings and reciprocated Makoto's love, Rin and Haru's volatile relationship burning out before it even started. The two had stayed best friends, connected by their mutual dedication and love of swimming however with their history it had turned into a very love/hate type of relationship.  
So yes, Sousuke hated Haru. Haru had upset the man he loved, he had been responsible for the man he loved to nearly give up on his dream, and Haru had been the first to kiss Rin. Rin had reminded him many times that Sousuke had been his first time and that was much more important, he also reminded him that his first kiss had been with him when they was 6 and re-enacting a scene he saw on TV but to Sou, Rin's first romantic kiss was Haru. But as much as the kiss, and all the other romantic situations he had mental images of irked him, as much as the knowledge that Rin had feelings for another albeit very confused feelings hurt him, nothing angered Sousuke more than the fact all this amounted to Rin nearly giving up swimming because of an argument with Haru. If Haru loved, or even cared about Rin, he would of supported him and never let that occur.  
And it was due to this reason, that even though Sousuke wanted nothing more than to head to Seijuro's gym where he also, as family, was given unlimited access, wanted to taken his anger out on the exercise equipment however today was a big day for his beloved husband so instead he started the car up and pulled out of his parking space, opposite the Olympic Committee building, where he had been waiting all day and headed home.  
x-x-x-x Sourin x-x-x-x  
Gou dragged herself out of bed and out of Seijuro's arms at the sound of her alarm clock. She hated early starts but her high-paid job came with responsibilities, she had to meet with an important client and had to take an early train to Osaka. Even after her morning shower, she was still yawning, she needed her morning coffee so headed to the kitchen.  
"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed in shock at seeing her brother up so early, he was brewing peppermint tea, upon hearing his younger sister he removed another china cup.  
"Ohayo Gou," he said solemnly, pouring the hot water.  
"Here, let me do it, you sit down and I'll bring it over," soothed Gou, rushing over to take hold of the teapot at seeing how white, shaky and frail Rin was looking. The feeble shark took a seat as his sibling brought over the drinks.  
"T-thank you," he stammered, trying to take a sip.  
"So what's wrong onii-chan? And why are you awake so early?" Gou asked, attending now to her own hot drink but not taking her worried eyes off of Rin.  
"Just waiting for the mail," he shrugged, adjusting the sleeves on Sousuke's sweater that he had thrown on which was miles too big for him.  
"Peppermint tea... Onii-chan, have you been throwing up all morning again?" she accused, not falling for his blatant excuse to cover the fact he was still vomiting every morning, like he had done for the better part of the last three weeks. Rin just slowly nodded, he didn't want to admit, especially to his sister he may be seriously ill. He had never known anyone keep vomiting so much every morning.  
"It's OK Gou... Sousuke is cleaning the bathroom up."  
"I'm not worried about the damn en-suite, I'm worried about you!," she scolded, angry that he wasn't taking his sickness seriously, "Rin, I want you to see a doctor!"  
"No, I'm fine, honestly. I guess it's just nerves again."  
"Nerves? But you haven't even got the date for your time trials."  
"That's the problem. All this time and no word. What if they have the wrong address? Or phone number? Or what if -," Gou didn't get to hear the rest of Rin's concern as a hand was slapped to his mouth as he raced in a flash to the nearest downstairs bathroom, the peppermint tea not helping to ease his stomach.  
"Ohayo Gou," came the deep voice of Sousuke entering from the utility room, "I managed to salvage the bedsheets but I disposed of the bath mat."  
"That's fine, easy to get another. Rin though..."  
"Where is he?" Sou took Rin's discarded seat at the breakfast bar, but seeing the hardly touched peppermint tea gave an answer, hearing vomiting noises confirmed it.  
"Sousuke-kun, I really think he needs to see a doctor. He won't listen to me but if you spoke to him,"  
"It will do no good, he's too stubborn for one thing. I'm concerned as hell for him but pushing him when he's already anxious about the Olympics will just anger him and make him even more tightly wound. All we can do is support him."  
"But all the vomiting,"  
"It probably is nerves, or it could be the fact he has been eating bowlfuls of noodles covered in melted Pocky."  
"Ewww, what?"  
"He keeps demanding it, he says he fancies it," shrugged Sou, "so no wonder someone would be ill after eating all that."  
"Well whatever, I have to dash! Look after him for me!" Gou grabbed her coat and bag, kissed Sousuke's cheek goodbye and rushed to the door at realising she should of left 10 minutes ago. She halted at the front door however as she saw the mail had already come that morning, reaching down she picked up the seven envelopes of all different colours and sizes. Sorting through she found two addressed to herself which she shoved in her bag to read later, four was addressed to Seijuro so she laid them on the hallway cabinet for his attention later then she saw the last one – addressed to R. Matsuoka-Yamazaki, the envelope itself displayed the official Olympic stamp and crest.  
"It's arrived Rin!" she cried excitedly, pushing the letter under the bathroom door for him. She was thanked by more vomiting noises.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The water gushed passed the tired shark as he clawed relentlessly through, battling past the chlorine-filled liquid to reach the end, feet kicking despite the pain and ache building in his over-used muscles. Pushing forward with all the strength he could muster, Rin raced through, arm out-stretched as he closed in on the final length. Fighting through the burn, heart pumping as adrenaline sped him on the last through strokes until his fingertips finally brushed against the original starting block.  
Trying to regain his breath, the red-haired wearily pulled himself up out of the largest pool at the Iwatobi branch of Seijuro's gym, his custom made shark towel laying just out of reach which he grabbed and flung over his shoulders, not helping dry any of the drops falling from him. Letting his goggles fall around his neck and tossing his swim cap off, he called over to the owner who was recording his times.  
“I think I'm done for today Ai, Sou and I have to get going soon but anyway, did you get that last one? I feel I let myself down in the last lap. What's my time compared to the last one? What's my average for butterfly? Still trying to decide between that and freestyle so I -,” Rin stopped in his after-swim stretches when it occurred to him that his long time good friend, Aichirou Nitori was oddly unresponsive to him and his barrage of questions. Turning to where Nitori had originally stood with stopwatch in hand, Rin obviously expected to see the silver grey bob of hair that fitted the little duck like a cap, however he was greeted to the sight of flailing limbs, hands everywhere, an abandoned stopwatch, bent notepad and mainly the grey bob was obscured by an orange mop of unruly hair.  
The ginger otter's mouth latched onto the smaller male's (despite being a year older) lips, the second he had bounced into the pool area and set eyes on his partner that he had been separated from since last weekend thanks to his repeated year at Samezuka. The still full of energy younger Mikoshiba had grabbed his uke and smothered him with kissed before Nitori could protest or even mention he was busy, but truthfully Ai had missed those peach flavoured lips and returned the kiss, getting lost in Momo's mouth he had totally forgotten his duty of timing Rin. Momo's wet tongue roamed inside Ai hot mouth, their slippery tongues wrestled against each other as did their hands on each other's body, both trying to make up for the week they was parted, however shortly Momo broke the kiss suddenly, struggling to breath. The first thought to hit Seijuro's brother was that Nitori's tongue had managed to delve deeply into his throat, however the crushing sensation quickly informed he was being strangled.  
“L-long t-time no s-see, R-Rin S-senpai,” stuttered Momo through the choke, the ever affectionate greeting Rin had always reserved only for the ginger goofball.  
“Nice to see you too Momo, however I would of preferred not to during my important time trials training.”  
“Rin-Senpai is soooooo mean!!,” wailed the famous backstroker, rubbing at his neck when Rin had released his grip, “I came to show my Ai-kun a brand new stag beetle that took me three hours to catch and you assault me! It's just not fair!!”  
“So where's the stag beetle then Momo?” smirked Rin playfully, taking delight in otter's embarrassment, thought the permanent red on Nitori's cheeks made Rin start to feel guilty with his teasing so he begin to wrap it up, “I'll let you get back to your boyfriend Momo, I got to go shower off before the long road trip.”  
“Road trip? Can we come?” smiled Momo widely, eyes wide as he flung an arm around Ai.  
“Luckily for my eardrums, no,” laughed Rin, “it's for my actual time trials event. We have a 7 hour drive to Osaka.”  
“That isn't until next week Rin-senpai,” injected Nitori, “why you leaving so early?”  
“I like to be prepared and well it will be nice to have a little romantic break and sightseeing beforehand.”  
“And of course Yamazaki-senpai's lack of direction,” giggled the ever excitable Momo, “you'll probably arrive there next month with him in the driving seat.”  
“If I didn't need to go shower off and actually completely agree with you Momo, my right bicep would be encircling your throat again,” the ginger otter made a sound that was half choking, half a shriek as he struck an over-acted defensive pose, Rin just smiled to himself and left the young couple to it as he headed to the locker area, calling out as he went, “Ai, could you please compile a list of my best times and averages, I'll look over them in the car, and Momo...”  
“Aye Rin-senpai?” the otter energetically jumped up from behind Nitori, reverting back to his playful self.  
“After the time trials, when I get my qualifying times and see if I'm proceeding to the final meet -”  
“Oh you will Rin senpai!!! You're the best!!” he cheered  
“- and so I can plan my time properly, I'll be coming back to Iwatobi to visit my mother again, after we all can take a road trip back to Tokyo. Have a family reunion. I'll swing it with my sis and Sei.”  
“YAHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” screamed the hyperactive ginger otter, bouncing up and down hysterically, he had wanted to visit Tokyo and his brother for ages but never had too many chances yet with school, plus triple date may even be on the cards – he didn't get too many chances to take Nitori out on dates either. Last thing Rin heard was a yelp from Ai and massive splash as the still chipper orange ball of energy grabbed his lover and took an unexpected dive in the pool.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

No matter how many times he repeated the sickly sweet saying in his mind, it still sounded so sappy and romantic, just like him, but for Rin it was tragically but poetically beautiful accurate for him too: no-one can see me cry in the rain.   
Well technically it wasn't rain, just the warm droplets of the shower spraying on his face which mingled with his salty tears that streamed down his wet, flushed cheeks. Also he didn't normally mind people seeing him cry, he was well-known for his super soft sensitive side in which he would burst into tears at any given moment, however he did not feel embarrassed sobbing when the cause was mild or for another happy or emotional reason but when it was deep, an occasion that cut straight into his heartstrings, Rin would need to be alone to cry it all out. Alone in the shower was great thinking time where he could let his emotions flow, this was that time as he stood there weeping under the hot stream as he reflected on the conversation with his mother the previous, in other words the real reason why he was back in Iwatobi.  
8 days ago the day started like any other, although it did include the start of Rin bent over the toilet bowl hurling his stomach up again, but like all the other times, come mid-late morning he had fully recovered, and along with his husband and brother in law, was strapped into Seijuro's car heading for the largest of his gym in his multimillion yen franchise set in the heart of Tokyo. For obvious reasons, the ginger swordfish was travelling there, Rin as ever since the letter arrived with the date and the details of his time trials had been using the gym to train as long and hard as his body permitted him to, as for Sousuke, he had been given a job there. Nothing official as of yet, no job title but he answered phones, sorted paperwork, cleaned the locker rooms and done a few odd jobs that needed doing. Sousuke had accepted the job reluctantly, he was glad to be working again and paying his way in the Mikoshiba-Matsuoka mansion but he couldn't help feeling he was just a plain receptionist which would incite no end of teasing from Rin, surprisingly though the opposite was true – working in the same vicinity as to where Rin would be training had led them to be able to have lunch together each day, spend break-times pressed up against whatever wall or gym equipment they met by and of course making full use of that desk! On this one particular day, Seijuro had an after hours meeting at the gym with some big investors, Rin and Sousuke had decided to make full use of the sauna while waiting for him to finish up so they could get a lift home. It was upon arriving home and seeing g the sobbing mess of Gou hunched on the stairs that stopped all three men in their shared joke and rush over to her, Seijuro got there first. Beyond the barrage of hugs, stroked and questions about was wrong and trying to get the poor shivering girl to relax, Gou finally stuttered out that she needed to speak to speak to her elder brother alone, quickly altering in her state to maybe it would be best for all four of them to hear, before breaking in down in tears once more. Seijuro had gently scooped his wife up bridal style and carried her to the plush velvet plum sofa in the lounge whilst Sousuke had left to get her a strong drink to help settle her nerves, Rin was heartbroken to see his sister in distress and could only sit by her and offer her more comfort. All worked eventually, as Gou started to reveal what had caused her world to shatter. It emerged she had received a call from their mother's long time friend, she confessed that their mother had been suffering from an inoperable tumour for the past few months and she was terminal, she went on to explain that everytime that Gou and Rin had spoken to her via telephone she feigned wellness as so not worry either them, they had their own lives now, careers, she didn’t want them to drop everything because of her. So far she had managed to struggle by with the help of the family friend that had had phoned Gou, but she tragically had taken a turn for the worst, the hospital had released her home with the sad knowledge they was unable to do anything else to help her, it was at this she had rang Gou to tell her the truth as it was probably the last chance the Matsuoka children would get to see their mother.  
After the tears, trauma and consoling, it was decided with Rin's upcoming time trials, they would drive to Iwatobi first to spend as much time as possible with his mother before leaving for Osaka and the trials. Upon leaving, Gou and Seijuro would take over. That had been the plan anyway but upon arriving in his childhood home, as much as Rin was greeted by his mother, she did not want to burden him with her ill health, she was petrified his mind would be on her and not the Olympics, that was her son's dream and she did not want cost him that chance, true a lot of guilt remained that she had cost her husband his Olympic dream too, she would not do that to he child as well. It came to the arrangement that Rin could stay on the promise that during the day he trained at the Iwatobi gym, while Sou would remain with her (she already loved Sousuke as a son from all the time he spent at the Matsuoka home as a child, she happily approved when they had started dating and then married for she had seen the special bond that they had and knew from childhood they would end up together) when Rin returned home, he literally would be pestered to the point of being nagged and shouted at that he shouldn't be wasting his time seeing to her when he had a whole world out there to explore with Sousuke – it led to a final agreement that instead of staying in Iwatobi two weeks, after practice on Friday, Sousuke would pick Rin up at the gym and they would leave for Osaka, spending a week there together as Rin's mother had insisted. Rin obviously was reluctant to agree but it saved arguments and messy goodbyes and it's not if she would be on her own – Sousuke had already rang Seijuro and Gou. The blubbering shark had decided against relaying all this info to Nitori and Momo, he had kept up the pretence he and Sousuke was there for just a visit, he felt as though not talking about his mother made the situation less real and anyway, even if he tried he doubted he could say the words out loud; my mother is dying and still sound intelligible. As for Seijuro's trip down to Iwatobi, he had kept that a secret from Momo also, it would be up to Seijuro to explain and decide if he wanted to tell and see his little brother or just stay beside Gou, supporting her the whole time.   
Alone in the showers was the one place he could let the mask slip and give into the tears and the emotion, not to mention the guilt of spending half his life in Australia with another motherly figure. The tears flowed as heavily as the shower today, even more so than the previous days, this was because today was the last day, he was due to meet Sou and be off for good, that morning was probably the last chance he would get to see his mother and it tore him up. Oh how glad he was no-one could see the shivering, emotional mess he was that he could no longer contain. Well that wasn't entirely true, when he need a total 'let it all out' cry there was one thing better than crying alone – crying into those big, strong arms that would comfort him without saying a word. Those arms that was his safe haven and which he craved right now, that deeply manly scent … Those heavy breaths..... The soft pink lips....Those bright teal eyes he could swim away in and forget everything else... A sigh left his lips rather than a sob since he entered the cubicle, his hands had travelled automatically south once his thoughts had switched to his hunky hubby.  
Damn he felt like shit as he watched the last of his white seed swirl down the drain. He was suppose to be the grieving son and here he was jacking off to thoughts of Sousuke. Eyes closed, half to shield from the water droplets, half because they was so sore from crying, he cursed as he felt himself get aroused again. He hardened as the fingertips ran against the length of his shaft and the thumb rubbed over the tip, he hardened at the hot breath against his ear, he hardened at the ever so familiar smell of aftershave that he loved. He turned to collapse into those big strong arms he was just fantasizing about and let a fresh batch of tears erupt from the corners of his eyes, Sousuke never said a word, it was like their unspoken bond, the instinct of their love that made Sou just know that right now all Rin needed was his arms. As time passed though, and Rin's tears had started to subside, Sousuke softly spoke one line to his uke, “Time to go now darling.”  
“Not yet...,” Rin uttered back in the same soft tone, “I need you. I need all of you.”  
The wet, moist rock hard bodies pressed against each other with hands and mouth exploring each other, not red-hot passion as per usual but romantic and loving, just what Rin needed right now. The large fingers of the teal-eyed prince ghosted over Rin's body, his neck on the opposite side he was sucking on, over his shoulders, down his arm, stroking those sculpted, bulging pecs as his mouth now traced Rin's collarbone. Rin cringed at this; his chest felt tender and sensitive at Sou's touch I must of bruised it, however as the brunet hunk twisted the smaller's nipple between his long thick fingers, Rin let out a yelp at this. Must be just a pimple... Hmm must be, and surely that was pus, the white creamy milky liquid that leaked out over Sousuke's fingers.

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The red-haired shark had literally fled from his position, sitting on his husband's lap in the driver's seat, face to face as they finished making love for the fifth time on their road trip to Osaka so far. And they only left Iwatobi 2 and a half hours ago.   
Sousuke hunched his hips up to help pull his black jeans back up and to yank up the zipper, though Sousuke couldn't see the point of redressing, probably in another 30 minutes Rin would be begging him to stop the car and want to be fully satisfied again. Not that Sousuke had any problem pounding relentlessly into his wanton uke whenever he desired, but it did worry Sou greatly at the sudden change in Rin, he knew he was over-protective of him and would worry over the slightest thing when it came to Rin, Sousuke had noticed all the drastic alterations in Rin, starting with the constant morning sickness, then the bouts of nausea, the cravings, and recently the rampant increase in his libido, they had a very healthy sex life before but what now Rin had literally turned insatiable for Sousuke. Not knowing where else to turn with his concerns, he did not want to admit to Rin and cause unnecessary worry between them, it was just extra stress the shark definitely did not need right now, not wanting to speak to Gou even though she too shared his concerns for her brother's health as he did not feel comfortable going in to details concerning their sex life with her, there had been only option left, his close friend he had made the few months he had been back in Japan – Seijuro. Sousuke had secretly phoned Sei in confidence. He had assured him that all was connected to the anxiety that Rin must be going through with the Olympics, he explained to him that the increase in his sexual appetite must be due to the news of his mother's illness; with the impending lose of a family member it would have a psychological effect resulting in Rin having a need to feel even more secure, intimate and close to someone hence a sexual relationship with his soulmate. Sousuke wasn't exactly into all psychology and mind-reading stuff and all that but he could see where Seijuro was coming from and agreed fully. Taking a quick glance out of the car window into the woodlands beyond the small clearing where he was made to make a hasty stop thanks to Rin's greedy hole, he spotted his beloved husband, back to him, pants down to his knees exposing his bare, perfectly rounded butt for Sousuke's full viewing pleasure. Licking his lips at the sight, Sou knew he would take great delight in comforting Rin and making him feel intimately secure. As he fantasized about their next passionate session to, a thought occurred to him – as Rin's libido increased, so did the frequency of his need to urinate; Sou had also observed and took a mental note of all the times Rin would have to run to use the bathroom, or in this current case - the woods, was it correlated in any way? Well, with the amount of damage his bladder took with the large pink object pressing into it, and going back to all the stress from his mother and the Olympics, Sou remembered reading somewhere anxiety increases urination so it all made sense to him now, he would just have to keep a closer eye on him and if Rin's strange mixture of health concerns got worse, well Sousuke was more than happy to play Doctor. He still had the outfit, stethoscope and the very well used rectal thermometer.  
The former butterfly swimmer, took a swig out of his stored cola bottle then turned his attention to the mounted GPS mounted on the car dashboard, due to Rin's unexpected, random needs that required immediate attention, Sousuke had sort of driven off course. Using the black square hi-tech box, he plotted a route to get him back on the main road that ran from the East of Japan to South West to Osaka. He programmed it in with the hope they could at least reach the motorway before another forced stop. Setting back, Rin returned scrambling across Sou's lap to get back to his seat, much easier that way than simply walk around to his side of the car(!)  
“Better?” Sou smiled to his red-haired husband as he got comfortable and had inserted his seatbelt.  
“No, I cut my finger on a bramble when I went to pee,” he pouted, poking his finger that had nothing more than a scratch on towards Sousuke who instantly took it into hi mouth to suck. An action he carried on doing as he started the car, and reversed back on to the road, following the advice of the GPS's robotic voice. Actual driving would be difficult though, therefore when he reached the paved road and left the woodland trail behind, Rin's finger in his mouth went to hand in hand contact. One hand on the wheel, the other holding Rin's. Rin's other hand had started to rummage in his back pack where he had stuffed the notes Nitori had wrote up and given him when he left the Iwatobi gym.  
Rin and Sousuke after the make-out session in the shower, had stopped by the front desk where Nitori would be waiting for him with all his times wrote up, however the desk was empty with no sign of the short, grey-haired co-owner. Rin spotted a pile of stapled paper's with his name on resting in the middle of the desk, flipping through it he saw Nitori had typed it all neatly for him, even if he had his notes, they intended to wait a while, it seemed wrong to just leave without saying goodbye however when a crash came from the small utility closet with “Staff Only” emblazoned on it from behind the reception desk followed by a cry of “No, Momo-kun, you know I'm too ticklish there!” Sou and Rin just giggled to themselves and decided to leave the two young lovebirds alone.  
“Have you finally decided what events to enter baby?” asked Sousuke as he noticed Rin thoughtfully reading through it all.  
“Hmm it seems my times are dropping in the longer lengths. Maybe I should work on my stamina or just concentrate on the shorter events.”  
“What about which stroke?”  
“Well it's a choice between two isn't it? Freestyle or Butterfly.”  
“Oh?”  
“Freestyle is my faster time but if I am to enter relay too I will have to chose butterfly as we all know who will win the place of swimming Freestyle in the relay!”  
“But there is more than one relay event. He can take the longer distant one and you can take the shorter relay event.”  
“It's not that simple. I want at least one more chance of swimming with Haru,” at the mention of Rin's ex and the cause of Sou's jealously name an awkward silence fell within the car. Rin regretted immediately speaking Haru's name, he hated any uneasiness between them, yet at the same time he felt why should he have to censor mentioning Haru's name? Haru was past, any feelings was past, he loved Sousuke, he married Sousuke but still he hated that he hurt Sou by bringing him up so he was the one who broke the ice with a slight change of subject. “Do you know why I opt for butterfly as my other stroke to enter with?”  
“Because it's the one other stroke that you excel at?” Rin could tell Sousuke was still sore from Haru's name, his eyes were firmly on the road, his voice displayed that hurt however his hand was just as tight around Rin's still, giving Rin the urge to explain more.  
“Darling... we both know, as do all the ex-students of Samezuka, who the greatest butterfly swimmer is to ever walk through the Samezuka doors,” Rin purred as he spoke to help get around Sou. Was that a blush he saw on those tanned cheeks? “I'm entering the Olympics not only for myself but for my father as he was unable to, I'm swimming Butterfly at the Olympics as the best Butterfly swimmer in the whole of Japan has an injured shoulder so is unable to.”  
Rin reached up and gave Sou a soft peck on the cheek, Sousuke gave Rin's hand a squeeze, he was never good at showing emotion. Rin knew this and didn't want to make Sou feel uncomfortable or embarrassed so he changed the subject again, or rather his stomach did. He felt the strangest feeling in there, like a movement, must be a rumble cos I'm hungry again!  
“I'm hungry!” he complained, “any shops or cafés coming up soon?”  
“According to GPS, there's a service station in the next 500 yards, we can stop there.”  
Sousuke filled the car's tank while he was there as Rin went into the shop to pay, use the restroom and fill up on candy, even though he had a long reputation of not having a sweet tooth. Seeing all the candy he just felt a craving for it. Something else Sou added to his list of worries about the changes in Rin.  
“Do you think you should be eating all that sugar Rin? You are normally the first person to complain about calories and junk food,” the brunet retorted as he pulled out and started back on the road to Osaka.  
“Odd bit doesn't hurt, I work it off anyway,” he shrugged as he opened another chocolate bar.  
“Do you though? I love you whatever you look like Rin, and I hate to point it out but you are getting a bit of a podgy belly,” Sou teased.  
“Hey!!!”  
“Well it's on your stomach you have seemed to put weight on so I'm sure with a little extra exercise you can work it all off.”  
“Sou, when we get to the next roundabout I want you to make a full U-turn...”  
“But we will be heading back to Iwatobi then.”  
“Not all that far, just to the hotel on the other side of the motorway... You can help me burn off all these extra calories.”

The usual 7 hour trip from Iwatobi to Osaka took Rin and Sousuke 19 hours to fully complete.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin just did not understand it. Normally, a twilight stroll along the illuminated city streets of the shopping district, with his husbands arms draped protectively around his shoulders while carrying bags from the many shops and attractions they had visited during the day, swinging his hand was the perfect idea of a romantic evening walk to him. To just spend alone time with the man he loved more than life itself, surrounded by the setting sun which spread beautiful colours among the sky, along with the contrast of the modern city which at this time of day was becoming more sparse of pedestrians, tourists and shoppers would usually appeal to Rin's romantic sappy side, he had lost count of the number of times they had previously brought his fantasy date to life with romantic evening strolls through Tokyo, Sydney and of course Iwatobi, but tonight, he didn't feel the same soppiness overcome as before. Nothing to do with Sou, he was nuzzling against Rin as they walked as always, no it was him. He felt ill. He couldn't put his finger on how exactly, probably another bout of nausea starting, all he knew was his feet were killing him and he needed to lie down.   
“Sou, I'm sorry but -,” as he turned his head up to speak to Sou, to protest against his aching ankles and throbbing heels and to plea to venture back to their hotel straight-away rather than continue their date of sorts, he was silenced with a kiss.   
“I have a surprise for you babe,” Sou stated when he finally broke the kiss, eyes locked. Before Rin could ask as to what it was, his husband nodded his head to the building that Rin currently had his back to, he turned to take in what Sousuke was indicating. The red head spun 180 while still in his lover's grasp to see the exquisite 5 star restaurant they had stopped in front of. “Best restaurant in all of Osaka my angel. I booked us a private table for two. I wanted to treat you to say how proud I am of you and as a good luck for tomorrow.”  
Rin instantly felt glad he wasn't given the opportunity to complain, he was touched deeply Sou would do that for him, how ungrateful he would seem to spout about wanting to go and at least he could rest his aching feet while they ate, hell it could be the usual under table routine where Rin's foot would “accidentally” slip out of his shoe and somehow, also “accidentally” rub his bare foot against Sou's crotch. Sousuke could give him a foot massage as they ate. Picturing that all would work out and his pains would go away he kissed Sou back in appreciation. Sousuke smiled, arm slipping from around Rin's shoulders to hold his hand instead as he led him through the candlelit, parasoled external tables to the maitre'd 's podium within the entrance.  
“Konichiwa. I've booked in advance. Name Yamazaki.”   
“Ah yes table 14, the corner booth,” answered the Maitre'd as he scanned through his electronic screen for bookings, “Akira here will show you to you table, hope you enjoy your meal.”  
A neatly dressed young waiter stepped forward in the restaurant logo's tuxedo and guided to their seats, Sou took his place however Rin never sat, he quietly and quite embarrassedly, asked for directions to the gents. Akira pointed to a large wooden door a plaque hung over the top with the words 'Toilets' above. Rin thanked him and also groaned at how typical it was the most furthest place away from their table! He waddled as quickly as his ankle pain would allow over and pushed open the door, on the other side, a small decorated hallway lead to another door, without a second thought or a good look round, Rin headed straight for it but before he had even lifted an arm to push it open, a lady came out of it.  
“Oh um, sorry, this is the ladies,” she pointed to the generic female symbol on the door which Rin hadn't spotted.  
“Oh please excuse me, I just come through the main door, saw this one and assumed. Do you know where the gents are?” Rin could feel himself blushing, he also knew he couldn't hold it for much longer.  
“Ah yes, you carry on through the corridor and you'll come to some steps, up there.”  
Rin thanked the lady, rushing at the same pace he made his way over to toilets, he ran with his painful ankles along the corridor, expecting to bolt up the few steps he was stopped in his tracks when he saw not a “few steps” but the staircase equivalent to Mt Everest, only steeper. Damn you bladder he cursed mentally. One hand grabbing the rail, he hoisted one foot up. And then another. Fuck, this will take forever! Doesn't a place like this have a damn elevator?  
15 long minutes later, Rin collapsed in his seat opposite Sousuke, breathing heavy, sweaty, a total mess. Sousuke immediately offered the glass of champagne that he had poured from the chilled bottle, Rin waved it off.  
“I'm not drinking, daren't risk it.”  
“Rin are you OK my darling? What happened?”  
“What happened is they need to put the bloody men's toilets nearer! Had to go up about two flights of stairs just to pee!” Rin moaned as he reached for a breadstick to chomp on angrily.  
“You're here to enter a swimming tournament that will take you to the Olympics when you qualify, and you are exhausted after a little trip up a staircase?” Sousuke tried to conceal his smirk but he just couldn't help laughing at the irony of it.  
“Hey! Swimmers are well known to not be as capable on land, I could of swam up that flight easy!,” Rin angrily retorted back, hitting Sousuke on the head with the rest of his uneaten breadstick.  
“Except you. I remember when you you used to give me blow jobs just to wake me up at 5am so I would go out jogging with you. You loved your morning jogs.”  
“Had to stay in shape!”  
“Now you just wake me with vomiting sounds,” Sousuke injected.  
“YOU KNOW I CAN'T HELP THAT!”   
“Calm down baby, I don't want to get you angry, especially with tomorrow's trials but -,”  
“But?” Rin asked suddenly concerned.  
“Another reason I booked this meal for us is because we need to talk.”  
“Isn't that couple code for 'I'm breaking with you?',” tears began to form in the corner of Rin's eyes.  
“No no no no,” laughed Sousuke, reaching across the table to give Rin a long hard kiss to reassure him that wasn't the case, “it's about you, and all the sickness.”  
“I told you, it's just nerves Sou.”  
“Maybe, maybe not. At first I agreed but it's seems to be too consistent for just anxiety, I really think you need to see a doctor.”  
“I'm not ill!”  
“I'm not saying you are! But it can't have any positive effect on your body, keep jerking forward as you hurl. Straining your throat and pulling your on muscles. It may be something as simple as an allergy to a food group, but you won't know until you see a doctor.”  
“Fine, when we get to Tokyo, I'll go. Can we order now?”  
Sousuke of course was worried about Rin's health more than just the sickness but had decided to stick on one symptom, he knew he would have a hard enough time to convince Rin so he didn’t want to overwhelm him and throw up everything he had noticed. Even though Rin surprisingly had given in very easily, Sousuke knew it was just a throwaway remark so they could change the subject. It was a lovely evening, trials tomorrow, Sousuke had no desire to stress Rin more by harping on it so indulged on his want to change the subject.  
“When you went to the gents, the waiter came back. I ordered your favourite. Ah great service, here already!” Sousuke put his hand up to motion over the waiter carrying their food over. He placed the beef ramen in front of Sousuke and the spicy ginger pork noodles in front of Rin.   
Rin just stared at his dish, It certainly looked delicious and very well prepared, usually he would be tucking in and ate a quarter of it by now but for some reason, as appealing as it looked to his eyes, it was having the opposite effect on his stomach.  
“Is their a problem Sir?” asked Akira, the waiter who had noticed Rin was just poking at it nonchalantly with a chopstick.  
“I'm sorry,” sighed Rin, an apology directed to the waiter but mostly intended for Sousuke, “I'm sure it's lovely but I just don't fancy it right now.”  
“Can you box it up and we will take it back with us,” said Sousuke to Akira, meant more as an order rather than request. Sou placed a hand on Rin's, “If you want something else, then order it.”  
Rin smiled quickly at his husband as a thank you for being so understanding, before reaching for the rack of menus on the far end of the table – Rin made a grab for the dessert menu. Opening it fully and having a good scan of all the restaurant had to offer in the line of sweets, Rin finally made his choice.  
“I'll have that one, that one – large, that one, oh and that one, does that one come with cherries instead of strawberries? And I like the look of the dark chocolate but you also have it orange chocolate. Hmm I'll take both. And can I have the added extra three scoops of honeycomb ice cream with each. And I think that's all,” Rin folded the menu up and replaced it, as Akira went off with the order.  
“Rin …,”  
“Sorry was it too much?”  
“I don't care about the money. I care about you. You order all of that you don't even like sweets! And you've always hated ice cream!”  
“Just had another craving for sugar I guess.”

 

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Naked and vulnerable, Rin laid spread-eagled on the hotel bed, hands clasping the sheets, eyes clenched in fear of Sousuke's painful onslaught that he was at the mercy of.  
“G-go on,” he whispered, his shallow breath catching in his throat, knowing the agony was about to endure. Sousuke smirked, with one forceful jerk of his body Rin let out a blood-curdling scream, “FUCK! YOU BASTARD!”  
“Hard and fast gets it over with quicker,” he answered shrugging, spreading more of warm liquid all over Rin's already throbbing genitals. Shoving his thighs further apart so he could access a better angle, another hard jerk of his body followed by Rin's scream of pure pain.  
“I'LL DO IT TO YOU AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!” Rin threatened angrily.  
“You already have a few times inadvertently with those teeth while giving me blow jobs,” retorted a nonplussed Sousuke as he climbed off the bed, the bowl of melted wax, the plastic spreading spatula and used strips to dispose of.  
Rin just let a frustrated 'hmph', arms crossed, legs kept wide to let the air ease his stinging, now completely hairless balls. When Sousuke returned, he alternated between gently kissed the entire area and blowing through pursed lips to send a cool breeze over the recently waxed crotch.  
“You better stop soon,” giggled the shark, pushing Sou's head away from his starting to harden member.  
“Why?” the broader male responded with a very slow purposeful lick from base to tip.  
“Because!!” Rin gave him a playful kick, closing his legs to deny him access, “I'm not really in the mood for that at the moment. Can we just cuddle and watch TV for a while first?”  
“I have a better idea!” Sousuke made his way off the bed again, this time to retrieve one of the many bags of shopping they had brought earlier that day. Reaching into a dark green one he pulled out a package which appeared to folded material and tossed it over to Rin, landing by his pillow, “The new swimming trunks I brought for you today. Try them on and give me a little show.”  
“Well I do love the feeling of the newly waxed legs and dick rubbing against skin tight lycra,” Rin grabbed the black and red trunks, rolling up one leg he went to put it over his right foot.  
“No no no!!!” Sousuke interrupted, “Go in the bathroom and do it. Then as you come out, cock a leg around the door, swagger over to me shaking them hips, then let me get a good look at how your booty looks in them as you jiggle it in my face.”  
Sousuke slapped Rin on the ass to get him moving, taking his place on the bed, the seme got in a comfortable position, hands behind his head as he waited impatiently for his husband's sexy reappearance. He himself was getting hard just thinking about it. Deciding it would be best to set the tone with a bit of background music, maybe something naughty to entice Rin on more for his lapdance, Sousuke reached over for his phone, scrolling through his playlist for an apt song. His phone nearly smashed when he dropped it in shock from the yell of anguish that rung out from the en-suite bathroom.  
“Rin, everything alright?” he inquired, opening the door to see his shark lover sobbing on the toilet.  
“I'm fat!”  
“You've gotten a bit pudgy as I told you, but you aren't fat,” Sousuke tenderly caressed Rin's slightly bulging tummy.  
“The swimming trunks you brought me are exactly the same size as my normal ones and they don't fit. I AM FAT!”  
“You aren't Rin, you can easily work it off – WAIT,” there was a brief silence as Sousuke swore he could feel movement within the small bump of a stomach, “I thought I felt something … Must be trapped wind.”  
“Trapped wind??? SOUSUKE, TRAPPED WIND DOESN'T WEIGH 7lbs! I found a pair of scales in the cabinet under the sink... I have put on 7lbs since I last weighed myself 3 months ago. I blame the ice-cream from earlier.”  
“I still say trapped wind. Let me lean over my shoulder, rub your back and you do a big fart for Daddy to let it all out.”  
“SOU THIS IS NOT FUNNY!” Rin angrily tried to swing at Sou but Sou elegantly ducked and resumed back to his concerned husband role of kneeling beside, stroking his leg and consoling him anyway he could, “How am I going to even attempt to enter the Olympics with a tummy like this?”  
“Well there's not a lot you can do between now and tomorrow morning darling. Come the time trials, just do you best that you always do. Your my little shark, the predator of the pool, bite all the oppositions and swim to victory! We both know you can do it baby,” Sousuke kissed a silently sobbing Rin before continuing, “The actual swim meet is a good few weeks away and the Olympics not for another 4 months, with the right exercise regime and diet you'll be back in shape in no time. I actually overhead Seijuro speaking to a colleague about introducing a dietician to give advice on food, diets, calories at his main gyms so you could even have a word with him. He would be than happy to help.”  
“E-even so, how will I make it to the swim meet when I can't enter tomorrow? I have nothing to wear now to compete in!”  
“You could wear mine.”  
“Why do you have yours here?”  
“I thought maybe if there was a chance we could swim together.”  
“Oh darling, but your legs are too long. They would be hanging off me.”  
The next morning was the first time since Rin had suffered from his mysterious bouts of morning sickness that he had to handle it alone, no Sousuke to rub his back or tie his bangs up out of the way. At sun's first light Sousuke was gone, scouring every shop in the nearby area to find another pair of swimming trunks, bigger size but smaller leg length. 

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

The olive haired, 6ft former back-stroker, now managing director of Little Orcas, happily whistled to himself a merry tune as he zipped his flies back up, left the stall and ventured over to the row of basins to wash his hands. After the electronic dryer switched off and he was headed for the door, it's when he noticed a foot sticking out from beneath the cubicle, a slight whimpering could be heard from within.  
“H-hello? Do you need help?” he asked timidly, pushing the unlocked cubicle stall aside to see a man, decked out in nothing but swimming trunks, laying in an almost collapsed state, arms covering his head and face, “oooh let me help me you. I'm trained in first ai- RIN???!!!!”  
“Ma-Makoto,” Rin stuttered coming to as he lifted his head to stare into those emerald green eyes that stared back into his ruby red ones with the utmost worry. The same old Makoto!   
“No lay still,” he urged, as Rin began to come more aware and consciousness and pull himself up into a sitting position, “you may have concussion or broken a bone or anything. Did you faint?”  
“I just came over dizzy and must of blacked out, only for a few seconds. I'm fine honestly,” Rin batted away Makoto's hand that was checking his head for gashes, “Anyway, what are you doing at the time trials? You entering?”  
“No not me, I'm just here to support Haru.”  
“I never saw Haru in my races earlier.”  
“He's scheduled for this afternoon, yours must have been the morning events.”  
“So why are you here now?”  
“Well Haru knew there was gonna be a pool, and well he's been in the warm-up pool since 9am this morning. He's happy so it makes me happy. So how did your races go Rin?”  
“I... I totally messed it up.”  
“You could still get a qualifying time. What was your end average time?”  
“I don't know.. After the final race I exited the pool fast, came straight here to pee, I have been peeing a lot lately and kinda just broke down with everything.”  
“Rin don't count your chickens before your hatched, you're just assuming you did badly. Let's go see Coach Sasabe and get your time.”  
“Makoto I don't need a weatherman to tell me when it's raining. I fucked up big time OK!!”  
“Rin, let's look at this logically. What did you do that makes you think you fucked up?”  
“The dolphin kicks. My ankles just gave way at every turn. They have been hurting like a bitch for a few days now and I just couldn't do my usual powerful, graceful kicks and I know it slowed me down.”  
“Let me have a look at them,” Makoto pull up the legs of Rin's swimming trunks, prodding and feeling around the lower joints, “Hmmm they are very swollen, maybe you sprained them a few days ago, you should get them checked out too.”  
“I messed up...,” Rin repeated quietly more to himself than Makoto.  
“I will not carry on this conversation in a public bathroom,” the green eyed giant reached forward to help pick the smaller shark up and help him to his feet. Rn swayed and Makoto caught him instantly, saving him from any further harm, “No ifs, no buts, I'm escorting you to see Coach Sasabe and get you checked over.”  
Rin was still not 100% aware, he hardly recalled the trip hanging off of Makoto's arm from the toilets to the side room of the gym that Coach Sasabe was using as a temporary office, however when he saw who was in there speaking with Sasabe, he instantly came to.  
“SOUSUKE?!! What are you doing here?”  
“Rin? MAKOTO? What the hell is going on” asked Sousuke in the same shocked tone as he rushed to receive Rin's still weak body from Makoto's grasp.  
“I asked you first,” stated the ever stubborn shark.  
“Well don't be angry at me Rin. Please don't think I went behind your back but I had to have a talk with Coach Sasabe. I filled him in on your 'problems' lately, you need help and he is the best person to help you.”  
“So he's been suffering for a while with health problems?” asked Makoto, “I found him passed out in the gents, when he come around he was complaining about his ankles, they do look extremely swollen in my opinion. I think it's best he is checked over by a doctor.”  
“I don't want to see no doctor!”  
“Sadly Rin, you have no choice in the matter,” Coach Sasabe piped up after Makoto made polite excuses to leave and wishing Rin luck, “everyone who qualifies for the swim meet to see who then will head to the Olympics, has to undergo a thorough medical examination. It's standard procedure to make sure all participants are A) well enough and B) not using any type of performance enhancing drug. So you will have to see a doctor anyway, refusal means an automatic ban for safety.”  
“Fine, I already agreed with Sousuke last night that when I get back to Tokyo I will see a doctor,” Rin sighed grudgingly. Sousuke looked at his uke with such a sadness and shook his head, “Sou?”  
“Look kid, I like you a lot,” Sasabe explained, “I see great potential in you. I read up on all your background, the training in Australia, captaining your high school swim team, winning the nationals; you are definitely one of the few I have seen here that I would put my money on coming away with gold however after listening to your husband, it's clear there is something not quite right. The sooner the doctors know the sooner they can help you and you can compete in top form therefore I have already booked you in for the test this evening at the local hospital. Just go along give them your name and it will all be arranged, they can check your ankles and see if you sustained any injuries during the dizzy spell.”  
“But, uh, can't,” Rin knew there was no getting out of it now, “Uh, at least I qualified then hey?”  
“Qualified? Rin you came in the Top 3!”

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

After another early morning trip to the bathroom to empty yesterday's food, Rin angrily threw away the anti-sickness tablets the hospital had given him.  
“Bloody quacks,” he mumbled as he hurled up another load.  
In Rin's opinion, the whole hospital visit was a complete waste of time, pills for anti-sickness, pills to combat dizziness and was simply told his swollen ankles and foot pain was due to water retention so drink less! It would also help with the frequent urination apparently. So I just have to dehydrate? Fuck that!  
He doubted anything would actually come of the many tests he was given if that's the response he was given. Just pointless waiting around, walking from department to department and don't even mention the number of needles he had to have, Sou had to calm him down by promising him his prick later on.  
“We'll go to another hospital here in Tokyo darling, a second opinion can't hurt. Maybe you just need different pills or I still personally think it may be a food intolerance. I spoke to Seijuro and he can talk to the dietician he's employing, she will see you.”  
“Doubt any of that will cure my back,” Rin grimaced as he held his spine as he stood from his crouched position over the toilet.  
“My poor baby,” soothed Sou, rubbing Rin's back and flushing the chain before helping Rin back into bed, “Look, I have the day off today, how about we spend the day in the bed, we can both catch up on some much needed sleep and you'll have my hands as a constant massage.”  
“Sounds good,” Rin smiled drowsily, as soon as he was snuggled back in his seme's arms he feel straight back to sleep.   
It felt like instantaneous from the moment he closed his eyes but in reality it was three hours later that Rin's iphone on the night-stand began blaring with an incoming call. Rin groggily reached for it, without even looking he just passed it behind him for Sousuke to answer.  
“Hello...,” Sousuke said in his still half-asleep voice, “No I’m husband, he isn't available to speak right now, may I take a message? … Oh no. right …. Uh, oh, … Tomorrow? Must be urgent. Yes I'll tell him. Thank-you for calling.”  
“Sou?” Rin asked timidly when he heard the serious tone to his husband's words and voice.  
“That was the hospital. They have the results from your tests. He wouldn't tell me exactly what, but they have booked you in for an emergency consultation tomorrow. They advised it would be best if I came with you too.”

x-x-x-x SouRin x-x-x-x

Sousuke and Rin had tried to make light hearted conversation and jokes to cover the fact both were literally on tenterhooks waiting for the results as they waited in the doctor's office. But at last there was a genuine reason to take their minds of the impending news when they saw the name of the doctor they would be seeing.  
Mr. Hazuki was the name in the gold writing on the triangular stand on the doctors desk that they had been ushered into by the nurse.  
“Hazuki? Wasn't the blonde kid on the Iwatobi swim team called Hazuki?”  
“Yeah, Nagisa. He swam breaststroke. But it can't be him. He's behind bars now, turned to a life of crime.”  
“Oh I remember reading about him now, didn't he blackmail that teacher at knife-point to give him a medical degree.”  
“Yeah, just so he could perform unnecessary surgery on people who owed him money, but like I said, he's inside now. Probably just a relation, it's a fairly common family name.”  
“Sorry to have kept you both waiting,” came a very familiar voice from a side door as Dr Hazuki walked in, adjusting his red glasses as he shuffled through Rin's medical papers as he took his seat.  
“REI?!”  
“Matsuoka-senpai? Yamazaki-senpai! Your notes simply stated Yamazaki R, it didn't even occur to me it would be you,” answered the equally shocked Rei.  
“The name said Hazuki, we thought of Nagisa, we never made the connection.”  
“Yes, Nagisa hounded me until I fell in love with the annoying little cretin, we married in prison. I thought it would help Nagisa take responsibility for his actions and serve his prison sentence – turns out it was another excuse for one of his many escapes, probably the reason he forced me to wear that wedding dress with the hideous meringue skirt... Sorry, I'm sidetracking, you're not here to listen about my love life,” Rei sighed as he adjusted his glasses, running a hand through his cobalt blue hair before taking a deep breath to announce the results, “This is the part I hart, it never gets any easier no matter how many times I have to inform patients. The fact you are a childhood acquantiance makes it even harder.”  
“Please Rei, just give it to us straight,” Rin pleaded, ruby eyes filled with fear, holding on tightly to Sou with the same look etched on to his face.  
“I am so sorry Rin-senpai, but you have testicular cancer.”


End file.
